Beds are Burning
by commando
Summary: HGDM Hermione Granger is heading into her last year at Hogwarts with everything in place, until one Draco Malfoy stirs things up. [CompletedEpiglogue]
1. What goes around comes around

**Chapter One: Beds are burning.**

**A/N - Why hello everyone! First story, so I'm a little sketchy about it! Let me know what you think. It'll make me feel better knowing if I can improve... which I know I can. Also, let me know if there are any mistakes...so on. blah blah blah.**

ps - DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything... JK Rowling does... that brilliant mind! 

* * *

The sound of the bustling kids as they boarded the Hogwarts Express was getting all too familiar to Hermione Granger, but she decided that she could never tire of it. The sound of the excited first years as they went into a new and unfamiliar world made Hermione think of herself when she was a first year. She had begun with no one; no one would accept her for who she was. They all considered as the annoying, know-it-all, smartass; which wasn't really who she was. It was not until she met a Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who would put up with her, that she realized how great Hogwarts was.

Hermione sighed, Ron. What would I do without you? Ron and Hermione had been going out since the sixth year and seemed to be the perfect couple. Hermione, all of the sudden, snapped back to reality. She looked around, realizing that Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Instead, Draco Malfoy had taken their places.

Hermione had changed, in looks mostly. Her hair had calmed a lot. Her smile; _Perfect_, Draco thought. She had a slim built, with a perfect chest; well, according to Draco. She was driving him mad. At first, when he saw her, he didn't think it was Granger, but when she turned around he was taken aback, _my god… she's beautiful!  
_  
He didn't know how to react to her. So he acted like his normal, jerky self. "What are you looking at, mudblood?" he said, showing off his shiny Head Boy badge and making sure Hermione saw it.

"Oh, bugger off Malfoy!" Hermione snapped back. Her heart sank when she saw the badge. _Of all the people, _She thought, _it had to be him. Just my luck. _Her first hope was that Ron or Harry would be Head boy, but two Gryffindors, it just showed a little favouritism. But she hadn't expected a stupid, slimy Slytherin. _Damn it, stupid Dumbledore.  
_  
Malfoy looked smug, "So, as I suspected, you are, of course, Head Girl. Doesn't surprise me one bit. Well at least I'll be here with you… keeping you in line."

"Shove it Malfoy".

"I don't know. What will you do if I don't?"

"Malfoy, I don't have time for you or your retarded games." Hermione swirled around and started to walk away

He looked behind him to Blaise Zabini, "Damn, Granger has grown up to be something eh?" Blaise only smirked and nodded his head slightly.

Hermione boarded the train and started to look in all the compartments, hoping to spot one of the boys. She finally heard Ron's loud voice chatting away to who Hermione presumed to be Harry. She smirked and walked to the door. Inside the compartment were not only Harry and Ron but also Ginny and Lavender. She first noticed Ginny and Harry were snuggling. _Cute_. Hermione thought. Then, she saw Ron and Lavender. No they weren't just snuggling, which would have been shocking, but making out like mad. Hermione was astounded and gasped for air. She could feel her heart ripping in half. She would not cry, no, she would not. Crying showed weakness and that was everything she wasn't. She was strong and she was going to handle this well.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? AND HARRY! NOT STOPPING HIM, NOT EVEN MAKING IT OUT TO BE A BIG DEAL, SITTING THERE WITH GINNY AND NOT THINKING THAT WHAT RON IS DOING IS WRONG? THAT I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND AND HAVE BEEN FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND THAT MAKING OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE IS JUST ALL RIGHT ALL OF THE SUDDEN? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL? GINNY! AND LAVENDER. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? DON'T YOU EVER THINK LAVENDER? YOU ARE A LITTLE SLUT; NOTHING MORE, FILTHY WHORE… WHY I SHOULD...SHOULD…" Hermione was going red. She pulled out her wand.

"WAIT!" Yelled Ron as he jumped up and blocked Lavender, making Hermione angrier, "STOP IT HERMIONE! STOP IT! There is not need for wands here. I'm sorry. I should have told you but I didn't want to hurt you-"

"Should have told me what Ron? What? That you were going to go on the train and make out with Lavender now? And what did you think I would say to that? 'Oh, all right baby, I'll catch up with you later? What the fuck Ron? I love you." Hermione could feel the tears coming on, but held them back.

She noticed people gathering around too see what was going on. "NOTHING TO SEE HERE PEOPLE, GET!" She yelled, making sure her badge was showing. She felt one hot tear stream down her face. She decided to run, get away from him. Oh how she loathed him, how she wanted to pull out her wand and turn him into a frog. But she couldn't. _Self control Hermione, self-fucking-control. _She kept running until she came upon an empty compartment.

She found a seat and broke down. Crying wouldn't solve anything but it sure made her feel better. She put her head into her knees and sobbed, trying to stop. The door opened suddenly and Hermione looked up. Standing there, looking bloody hot was Draco Malfoy. His eyes looked her up and down. She stopped crying and stared.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy? Come to make fun of me and my loser of a boyfriend?" Hermione said viciously.

"Ex-boyfriend." Draco said smoothly.

"Oh shut up, like you would care or know what its like to have your heart ripped from you and stomped on! I just lost all faith in men."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What are you getting at Malfoy?" Hermione's eyes burned.

"Nothing really, just that I would like to see if I could change your mind perhaps?"

"GET OUT! NOW! Do not make me hurt you Malfoy, because I will!"

"I'm not leaving. Or well, I'm not leaving without you." He smiled a half smile. Hermione swore her heart was pumping faster. She took a deep breath.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She eyed him funnily.

"Oh shut it, mudblood, don't even start it. We _are_ kind of like Head boy and Head girl and we have to do "rounds" if you would call them that. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be the one to do it ALL. But oh well-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MALFOY. DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT HORRIBLE NAME AGAIN. I HATE HOW YOU THINK THAT EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING IS BELOW YOU, WELL LET ME TELL YOU, I MAY NOT BE PUREBLOOD BUT I AM ONE HELL OF A WITCH AND I AM CAPABLE OF MUCH BETTER THINGS THEN YOU WILL EVER-" She was all of the sudden unable to speak because Draco was kissing her. _Malfoy is kissing me. What the hell is wrong with the world today? _But her thoughts stopped as she realized how much she was enjoying it. She pulled away.

"What the hell? What was that for?" Hermione looked at him and studied his face. He had beautiful features: a sturdy jaw, luscious lips, piercing blue eyes, and his blonde hair that suited him so well. He was, like all the girls said, gorgeous and for some strange reason he was kissing her.

"To make you shut up." Draco smirked and looked away. He actually looked embarrassed.

"Well it worked didn't it."

"Guess it did." He still wasn't looking at her. So Hermione took the time to smirk to herself. _I want him to kiss me again, oh how I want him to kiss me. _She couldn't believe what she did next. It was like she wasn't even thinking. She reached out and caressed Malfoy's chin and turned his face towards her.

"Left me speechless." Hermione said and kissed him. It took him a second to clue in but soon he was kissing back with as much passion as Hermione. She was enjoying this and by the looks of it, so was he.

Ron came bursting into the compartment. He was steaming and you could see it. He was obviously embarrassed too, about what just happened between Hermione and him.

"GAH!" Ron yelled and looked away. Hermione and Draco quickly unlocked their lips, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Nothing," Hermione said. "Get the fuck out Malfoy."

"Pfft, mudblood, and what if I don't?"

"Just get out!" Ron said angrily. He was as red as a tomato by now and it looked as though steam could come pouring out of his ears at anytime. "Fuck you weasel. At least I don't fucking cheat on my hot girlfriend." With that, Malfoy walked away.

_Hot. _Hermione thought. _He called me hot. _She smiled and Ron noticed.

"Oh, you like that don't you? You fucking like Malfoy don't you? What the hell is wrong with you? Just because Voldemort is dead doesn't mean that Malfoy isn't evil and horrible anymore. He still is calling you mudblood! Idiot!"

"Yeah, well at least he comforted me and like he said, he doesn't cheat on his girlfriends."

"That's because he never has had a girlfriend. He fucking sleeps around with anyone who will do him, no commitment Hermione, none at all. I love you still Hermione. Nothing changes that."

"Ah hum. I think a little making out with Lavender changes EVERYTHING. I don't love you. Not anymore. I thought you were "The One" Ron but you obviously proved me wrong. What was it? Not enough making out? Not enough sex?"

"Well, if you really want to know. It's just that. We didn't have sex. Sure we made out all the time but it has almost been a year and still, you won't give into my needs. I'm a seventeen year old guy, what do you expect from me?"

"Oh, ohhhh I get it now. So just because you are horny and I'm not putting out, you just get to go and make out with other girls. Okay I'm so glad we cleared that up. Oh, and I expect you to be patient. You say you love me but you don't. If you did, you would have waited, I would have been worth the wait." She had to get out of that compartment; she didn't want to be around him anymore. She could feel tears coming. "Now move. I need to go do my Head duties."

"No, Hermione. I want to make this right again. I won't let you leave me." Ron said looking a little unsure of himself. He blocked the door with his 6 foot 3 build. Hermione couldn't get out.

"Just let me out. I'd rather not talk you anymore about this." Hermione said trying to push Ron out of the way. "I said, get out of the way!" But Ron would not move.

"Please, I just want to say I'm sorry. I want you to forgive me. I don't want you to hate me anymore." He started to move towards her.

"Too late for that now. Why didn't you think about the consequences before Ron?" She sat down, too tired to try and fight her way out. He was coming closer to her still. He sat down and looked into her eyes. He was trying the puppy dog look but it wasn't working for him. "Get away from me!" She squirmed away.

"Please…Hermione… please. Forgive me." He took her head into his hands and kissed her. She didn't kiss back. It was a sloppy kiss and she didn't feel anything between them like she had used too. She pulled away quickly. _Yuck. _She thought.

"I can't, I have to go now" Hermione ran out of the compartment, Ron didn't even try to stop her. He knew it was over.


	2. What did you want to talk about?

**Chapter 2: Beds are burning: **

A/N: Alright alright. Second chapter. Woohoo. Beware - this chapter may suck. I don't know...  
readreview if you don't mind of course. I'm working on the third chapter ... should be up, hopefully, sometime this week. Maybe this weekend, I'll have to see how my schedule goes. Laterdays!

* * *

Hermione ate dinner with Ginny, though she was mad about what happened, evidently it was not Ginny's fault. Ginny had comforted her right after… well… Draco did. Hermione sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about the little encounter with Draco. She has deeply wished that he was there when Ron was being stupid.She looked to her left. Ron was sitting with Harry but was looking down at his plate. Harry was looking at Hermione with apologetic eyes. He smiled, she smiled back. It was not Harry's fault either and she didn't want to lose Harry; he was her best friend and she couldn't bear to lose someone else. 

Ron was in a deep trance. He wanted Hermione's forgiveness but he knew she hated him. All of the sudden he got up and ran out of the Great Hall. Hermione looked up, noticing it was only Ron, and went back to her dinner. She turned to Ginny, "How demented is your brother?" Ginny smiled.

"Pretty fucking demented. I mean, he left you for that slut! Who fucking does that?" Hermione knew that Ginny was partially faking what she was saying for Hermione's sake, and also because of Ron. He was her brother and as much as he fucked up, she loved him and Hermione understood.

"Ha, thanks Ginny. You know how to make me feel better." She took one more bit of her steak. "I really want to find out where these Head "quarters" are." She laughed at her own little joke. Ginny laughed with her.

"No idea, but maybe Malfoy knows and here's your chance... he's coming this way," Ginny stopped laughing.

"Granger! We gotta go meet up with McGonagall ASAP if you don't mind." Draco sounded like he was in a bad mood, so Hermione didn't bother back-talking. She got up, waved to Ginny and started walking with Draco. "So Granger… how was vacation?" Hermione was a tad shocked. He was being nice. Her first thought: he's up to something. She was hoping he wasn't but knowing Malfoy…

"Fine, thanks, how was yours?" She smiled.

"Not so well. My father made me go to Jamaica with him for some "special event" and that sort. It wasn't pleasant. I would have much rather stayed with my mother."

Hermione was shocked; he was talking to her civilly, like they were friends. "What is up with you Malfoy? You seem all weird today, well, since the train." Hermione thought about what happened, she smiled, he noticed.

_She liked it, score! _He thought. "What's it too you? I can't be nice to someone I'm going to have to live with for the rest of the year. I'd rather us not fight every night and make this harder, so being nice is the only alternative. You know it's not that hard after all." He smiled.

They met up with the professor, who looked a little rushed. "Come along now. I shall show you to your room." She led the way.

"So Malfoy… what does all of this mean?" Hermione looked at the "changed" person walking beside her.

"Well, right now… I don't know. I guess we could be friends, but keep it on the down low… at least for the time being." Malfoy smiled.

Their common room was beautiful. Hermione expected Red, Gold, Silver and Green, the house colors. But instead the walls of the common room were a dark gray, the floors were hardwood; dark brown. On the left of the door was the fireplace, along with two big black leather chairs and one big black leather sofa. Against the opposite wall was a book case, a huge bookcase, and on the sides of it were two identical desks. Straight across from the door were two other doorways, one had a door but the other one didn't. On the door of the first room hung a silver decoration that read "DM" it had a snake carved into it. Draco opened the door and walked in.

He was taken aback. It was truly beautiful, even Draco would have to admit that. His walls were a dark green, his furniture metal, futuristic and classy silver. The covers on his bed were a plaid like mixture of greens and silver. He looked around, _defiantly for me_. He wondered if Granger's room was going to be red andgold. _Man, why can't I stop thinking about her?  
_  
To get to her room Hermione had to walk up a small flight of stairs. She then got to a door with a gold decoration that read "HG" and had a lion engraved on it. She opened the door… Hermione was gazing around her room. She loved it, she had decided. It wasn't what she expected either. Her walls weren't red like her house colour but a dark blue, and her furniture was light wood, bed and all. Her bed was covered in a white duvet, with red sheets plated with gold. _I love it. It's perfect. I wonder what Draco's room looks like... _

"Hey! Nice room!" Hermione spun around to see Draco standing in her doorway. He had a huge smile on and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, I really like it. It's me, I guess." Hermione all of the sudden felt intimidated by this "new" Draco. "How was your room? Like it?"

"Yeah, sure, my room at the Manor is much better, but this one will have to do." He said, but Hermione could hear the sarcastic tone.

"Well then. Let me see!" She started to walk past Malfoy but he stopped her and turned her face towards his. He looked at her lips, her perfect, heart shaped, full lips. He felt his mouth go dry and he took a deep breath. Draco lowered his head to Hermione's ear.

"Kiss me. Or I may die." Hermione giggled. She didn't know where it came from. She was defiantly _not _the giggling type. _What is wrong with me! _Frantically, Hermione backed away.

"I can't. I just…" Hermione couldn't find her words, she stepped back so she wouldn't be tempted to jump on the poor guy.

"Hermione… please… I'm not Ron, I'm not like Ron. Believe me." He actually looked hurt. Draco Malfoy actually looked hurt.

"I know you're not Ron. That's it though; you are like the complete opposite of Ron. I need time to think, to be by myself." Then something clued into her, "You called me Hermione. You called me by my name. Malfoy, I swear, what are you playing at! I can't believe that I didn't even notice. What, do you have like a bet with your Slytherin pals that you can get me into bed? I'm not like that Malfoy. Fuck you!" With that, she stormed off.

_It's not like that at all. _Malfoy wanted to say. But couldn't. He decided that he would give his "Slytherin pals" a little visit. Well, pal.

He walked into the commons area of the Slytherin house. Took a deep breath and hoped for the best. Best being Pansy wouldn't be there.

"DRAKEY! You came to visit!" Her annoying squeal came out of the doorway to the girls dormitories. _Oh god, save me! _He thought to himself. Before he said anything he saw Blaise Zabini walking towards him. _THANK YOU GOD! _He ignored Pansy and walked straight to Zabini.

"Hey buddy. How's it going?" Zabini asked.

"Not too shabby, you?" Draco looked around the room. It was crowded with mostly first years getting acquainted with one another. "Look, can we get out of here, Parkinson is driving me mad." He whispered the last part, not wanting to make a big scence with her.

"Drakey, can't we talk? Please?" She looked at him desperatly.

"Not now. I have to go." He looked at Blaise and smiled as Pansy ran away almost in tears.

"What? You two are no more?" Zabini didn't look shocked, just like he wanted to know what happened.

"No more! We were never… "together." Its Parkinson's deranged brain. God, she's the most annoying fucking creature alive and if we don't get out of here now, I SWEAR. I will kill her!"

"Okay! Okay, going, going… GONE!" He laughed as the walked out of the portrait hole.

"So, Zabini, whatcha think of Granger this year?" Malfoy showed no expression on his face, hoping Zabini wouldn't get anything out of it. But Blaise was too wise.

"So you like her eh?" He laughed again, "Just kidding Malfoy, just kidding. Put the wand away. No... alright, honestly?"

"Yes, honestly!" Malfoy slipped his wand back into his robes.

"She's damn fine. She's defiantly grown up eh? Filled out I would have to say, she's fucking hot. I'd do her."

"Zabini, you'd do anything." Zabini punched him in that 'best friend' way. Both of them laughed.

"I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone or I will kill you along with Parkinson!"

"Why Pansy?" Zabini laughed.

"Well, might as well, seeing as I would be in the "killing mood"?" Malfoy got back to his seriousness. "But really, don't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you." They were wandering the halls, and it was getting late.

"Hurry up then, mate! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Zabini said.

"Alright! Okay." He took a deep breath. "IhinkIikeRanger" He mumbled, trying to force his embarrassment away.

"What was that? You like rangers? Huh?" Zabini looked at Malfoy with such a confused look on his face that Malfoy couldn't help but laugh.

"I said, I think I like Granger!" Malfoy looked away, feeling a little ashamed.

It took a minute for Blaise to respond "Well, I guessthat alright. She _is_ fine and you _are_ living with her," He winked at Draco, Draco gave him the evil eye. "But I mean, what would your dad say? He'll pop you one for sure. She's a fucking mudblood, Malfoy."

"I know and the amazing thing is… I don't care! I fucking don't care. I want to tell the world how I feel, but you know how it is! Yes, my father would probably kill me. But he's never felt love before. I don't know. Maybe what I'm feeling is just this long desire to fuck the hell out of Granger. But there's something more. Something passionate about it all."

"Bloody Hell! It's the first fucking day back. Give it some time! You're going insane! You'll have plenty of time to think this over."

"Well, that's good I guess. Because so far I haven't gotten very far. She hates me, I think. She thinks that this is all a bet of who can bed her first. How fucking ridiculous!"

"Malfoy, she has a point. I mean, she must realize she's changed and become more attractive, alright? So, you've been mean to her since day one and then suddenly change your attitude towards her and you just expect her to like you back? Unlikely."

"Well, on the train she kissed me back as though she wanted me."

"So that's where you went. We were wondering where you had gone."

"Well, I had to get Hermione for our Head duties and then all of the sudden we were making out."

"Wasn't she going out with that Weasley kid? And just for the record, you keep calling her Hermione. I don't know if you want to do that around other Slytherin people. They might get suspicious!"

"Whoops. I didn't even notice. It's becoming natural, I guess. Alright, well I suppose you are right. Mr. Zabini, I thank you."

"No problemo. Always here to help." He smiled.

Malfoy decided to get back to the Head dormitories quickly because he knew that Filch would be out and looking for someone to catch out outside of curfew. Though, being Head Boy, Malfoy probably had an advantage of getting out of trouble.

"I'm outta here Zabini. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Later Drake." Zabini turned and started heading back too.

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself; she was bored out of her mind. So she decided to write a quick letter to Hagrid. She grabbed her quill and some parchment and sat down at the desk she claimed as hers, the one of the left of the bookcase.

_Hagrid,_

_How have you been? We're back again, but for our final time. I feel sad about leavingbut there is still a long time to go. I was wondering if you wanted to do something on Saturday. I would invite Harry and Ron but there have been some troubles. I don't know who else to talk to but you. Write back as soon as you can. By the way this owl is mine, her name is Layla, my mother bought her for me as a present (for the good grades). Anyways, hope to see you Saturday_

_With Love,  
Hermione_

She went into her room and got Layla, tied the parchment onto her leg and watched her as she flew away. Hermione sighed. She wanted to go visit Ginny and Harry and for some reason, Ron. Even though she hated him so much right now. She wanted to be by familiar people not by herself. She could tell it was going to be a lonely year. Malfoy was toying with her, Ron and her were no more, Harry; well she wasn't sure about Harry. Ginny was still there for her. She decided to write to Ginny too, because it probably was too late to go out and visit her. This time, though, she stayed in her room and wrote on the desk in there.

_Ginny,_

_Hey, sorry I didn't come and visit. I was just getting settled in and exploring. I hope all is well there. Give Ron a little smack from me but don't say it's from me. –he he he- Alright, I was just wondering if on Saturday night you want to come and have a sleepover in my room. I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't mind, seeing as he's **already **not around. Jeez! Anyways, see you tomorrow. _

_HG_

Hermione decided she liked the mystery of just using your initials to sign. It looked good too. She sighed and looked out the window right in front of her. She waited for Layla to come back. Hermione spotted her flying carefully back to the window, which was fairly high up.

"Hey darling. Oh, you have a reply. Yay, let's see." Hermione untied the letter. "By the way Layla you have another letter to deliver." The owl looked at her with a sweet, yet annoyed, look. "I know, I know. Sorry sweetie but I promise that that is it for awhile." She tied the new letter onto her owl's leg again and off she went. Hermione remember about the reply from Hagrid.

_Hermione, _

_Harry and Ron causing trouble again? Always here to help. Saturday will work. Tea at my place around noon?_

_Until then,  
Hagrid_

Hermione sighed. She really wasn't looking forward to telling Hagrid everything. She could tell that she was going to cry and Hagrid was going to get all awkward and not know what to do. She got up from the desk and noticed that Draco was standing in her doorway watching her.

"What the hell are you doing in here? GET OUT!" She pointed to the door, but he didn't move. Seeing as he wasn't going to get out she might as well say something else,"Were you trying to scare me to death?"

"Sorry, I was coming up here to talk to you but you were talking to Layla, was that her name? And I just couldn't disturb you."

"Oh, I'm sure that's it. Now get out!" Hermione turned around and sat on her bed quickly.

"I said I wanted to talk to you. But I guess you don't want to listen to me. Oh well." He walked out but before he got too far Hermione caught up with him.

"What did you want to talk about Malfoy?"


	3. What is love? Baby, don't hurt me

**Chapter 3: Beds Are Burning**

**A/N: Woot, third chapter. Last night I just got on a roll, and boom! the third chapter was completed. -Thank you thank you- I was suprised, thinking that I wouldn't be able to get it done till at least Saturday. Yay. I got my first review! It was very nice and made me feel grand, thanks. I hope that the story will get better and better. So now.. fourth chapter is being worked on... should be up... say by the weekend? Perhaps earlier, depending if I get into one of my "rolls" again.Alright, read the story, jeez! Just playing! Laterdays.**

* * *

Hermione was lying in bed, unable to sleep, after her talk with Draco. She kept going over it again and again in her head… 

She caught up with him as he sat down in on one of the black leather couches, "What did you want to talk about Malfoy?" She asked, a little nervous.

"I told you that it doesn't matter." Malfoy snapped back. He sat down and faced away from her. "I have to do some homework if you don't mind."

"Homework? We haven't even had classes yet?" Hermione rolled her eyes. _Nice excuse. _She wouldn't admit it, but the waiting was making her more nervous.

"Summer project, it doesn't matter. I'm done, just wanting to review it."

"Okay, stop making excuses. Just talk to me, so I don't have to sit here and wonder if you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"And what is it that you're thinking Granger?"

"Well, I know you'd never admit it-"

"Don't assume things Granger."

"Sorry sorry. Alright, well I have this funny feeling that… well… you have feelings for me?" She swallowed her fear and he smiled.

"Wow, you're good. I'm not saying anything." He couldn't stop smiling, she knew. Relief flooded him.

"So, it's true?" She smiled. Her confidence was rising. She started moving towards him. He didn't move away. He just watched her and she got into his lap. Facing him, she moved to his neck and kissed it. She didn't know where this was coming from; she didn't even do this with Ron. She stopped and looked at him. He had his eyes closed.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked. Hermione laughed and got off of him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What was it again?"

"Do you have feelings for me?" She was scared to hear what he would say next.

Instead of saying anything he touched his mouth to hers, teasing, tempting, and then deepening it until she was drunk from the single kiss.

It was magic, or he was. Being with him she couldn't even think about their past relationship. All she could think about was how much she wanted him. She glided her hands over his body; she could feel the muscles under her shaking fingers. She was nervous, about what, she didn't know.

He started to lay her down, still kissing her in all the right places, making her want more and more. _What do I do? I've never done this. _Was all she could think about.

"Yes." Draco muttered softly. His breathing was heavy already.

"What?" Hermione's memory was fuzzy already.

"I have feelings for you, very strong feelings." He kissed her neck.

"Draco," He looked at her. She kissed him the lips hard, passionately. She didn't understand why it felt so right to be underneath of him. "I have feelings for you too, very strong feelings. But tell me, please tell me, that this is really how you feel and it's not some game, not some bet. I am not going to go through yet another heartbreak. I can't. I know how everything thinks we hate each other, but if you want something more, I'm willing, just to let you know."

"Hermione, all of the Slytherin house will hate me if I went out with you," He could see the hurt in her eyes, "but I don't care what they think. I'm willing too, even for my reputation." He kissed her again and was about to get back to where they left on when a little grey owl came flying in. "What the-" Draco said.

"Pig." Hermione eyed the letter on his leg suspiciously and noticed Draco's strange look. "Ron's owl."

Draco laughed, "No wonder it's so ugly and small." Hermione playfully hit him. "Open the letter already." Noticing how Hermione was hesitating.

She opened it and sighed. "God, he won't give up," she said as she read the letter.

"What does it say?" Draco said curiously. He read it.

Dear Hermione,

_If you still want me_

_Please forgive me_

_The Crown of Love has fallen from me_

_If you still want me _

_Please forgive me_

_Because the stop is now beginning. _

Yours truly,

Ronald Weasley

Ps- I still want you. I love you. Please forgive me?

Hermione crinkled it up and threw it into the flames in front of her.

Draco looked at her and laughed. He liked her when she got angry, _maybe that's why I provoked her all the time. _

"How dare he? He used one of my favourite songs to try and win me back! What a loser! I hate him!"

"Hermione, calm down." He kissed her softly. "Where were we?"

"Not now Draco. I have to write back." She smiled, "What should I say?"

"'Dear Ronald, I hate you, go die and leave me alone. Love always, Hermione.' Now that would be a hoot. Oh and don't forget to say that I say 'Hi!'" Draco laughed, "Man, he would hate you forever!"

"He thinks I like you. After you left, when we were on the train, and he was there. He kissed me. I felt nothing. I looked at him with disgust, thinking how the hell did I go out with that thing? He tried to keep me in the compartment but I got out. I'm lucky he didn't try anything more. I was so scared…" Hermione thought for a second, "I wanted you to come back. I wanted you there again. When you were there I felt safe and comfort. Thanks for that."

"It's my job," He said proudly and smiled, "I'm sorry he did that to you. I wish I didn't leave either but I knew that if I didn't I would pull out my wand and curse the little bugger. I couldn't believe what he did to you. Honestly, at first, I didn't really care because it was you and I made myself believe I hated you, but there was something at the back of my head, a voice, making me think otherwise. Making me want to see you and touch you. No one deserves what he did to you."

Hermione kissed Draco again. _I love this guy, why wasn't he like this always? _She thought. She smiled and backed away. Practically making him beg for more. She decided to write back.

Dear Ron,

I am _not _sorry to say that I no longer love you, nor do I want you. You hurt me, but I'm over that and you. I can not forgive you for what you did. You should have thought of the consequences before you did what you did. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my _Head _duties.

HG

It made her feel a lot better. She kissed Draco once again and decided to go to bed, "It's getting late, and I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow."

She made her way to her bed and noticed another door that she totally hadn't noticed before. _The bathroom! How could I forget about that? _Whenever she needed to use the bathroom she had just used to school one and totally forgot to check it out. She opened the door and drew in a breath. It was magically. The floor was a pearly white, the walls a dark blue-green, the ceiling was enchanted like the once in the Great Hall and showed a cloudy, starry dark blue sky. The bathroom was massive, with one huge, pool-like tub on the left of her door, a smaller shower to the left of the tub and to her right where two sinks, a long strip on counter and cupboards. It looked like Draco had already been in here and put his stuff in the cupboards and on the counter top.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She looked across the room to where she heard the voice. Draco was standing at what she assumed to be his doorway to the bathroom.

"Very. It's huge too! I love the ceiling. It makes you feel special doesn't it?" She smiled.

"Oh yes. Um, do you mind if I get ready for bed in here too… there is plenty of room."

"Sure, why not." Hermione started to unpack her stuff from her luggage; all of her make-up, hair products, toothbrush, etc. She started to run the water and noticed that it tasted like water, but didn't look watery. It was pink and sparkling; she looked at Draco's running water and it was yellow and sparking. _Weird. _She thought.

She finished up, said good night to Draco and walked back into her room. She made sure one of the windows was open for Layla and then crawled into bed.

After lying awake for an hour or so, thinking about the recent events, she felt sleep coming onto her. She closed her eyes and within a few minutes was fast asleep and dreaming.

* * *

**How was it? Let me know... -review it..come on, you know you wanna...-**


	4. Is it love?

**Chapter 4: Beds are Burning **

**A/N: Oh my! Sorry about the wait people! Very sorry indeed. But I've been extremely busy. No lies. I just wrote this up tonight and hope that its alright. Let me know.. (review!) I hope to have Chapter 5 finished sometime this week. I'll keep you posted. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Making me feel good. Woohoo! Anyways. Readddddd awayyyy. Laterdays.

* * *

**

Hermione woke up and sighed, it was only 4:30. _Talk about early! _She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. She kept thinking about the previous night and Draco. Hermione decided to get up and go get some water from the bathroom.

"AH!" Hermione screamed and turned around. In the bathroom, naked, was Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione! Oops! Sorry, I couldn't get to sleep so I took a hot bath, usually helps. I didn't think I would wake you up! Sorry!" He wrapped a white towel around his waste.

Hermione wasn't facing him but she was smiling. _Oh my god. He's huge! _She wiped the smirk away quickly, "Well, lock the door or something next time. I mean I was _innocently _getting some water because I couldn't sleep either. Man that woke me up. Won't be able to get back to sleep for sure now!"

"Sorry sorry sorry! Way to make me feel bad. Hermione, you can turn around now." Draco didn't seem the least bit embarrassedabout being seennaked. He was used to women seeing him in the nude. But he felt so different with Hermione because, truth be told, she _was_ innocent. This is what made Draco feel so differently about her. He had to be careful with her. So far, it wasn't going that well.

Hermione turned around slightly and looked quickly at Draco, making sure he wasn't naked, before turning all the way around, "Better." She said and smiled. "Well, now this is awkward…"

"Not really, 'Mione. If you would just… relax." He started to move towards Hermione. _Why does she have to be a mudblood? Why can't she just be pureblood so I can have her… and she would be safe. From my father, from the dark side, from anything that wanted to harm her. _He smirked when he saw her shying away from him. "Hermione, believe me. I like you. A lot. No bets, no nothing. No need to be afraid of me."

Hermione truly wanted to believe this but couldn't. Why would someone who was so cruel to her for 6 years suddenly change? Had she changed? She wanted him so bad. Just to be near him, to touch him. She kept catching herself checking him out, his hard 6 pack, slick platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes. He towered over her as he got close.

"Breath Hermione." He said and kissed her, making her unable to do so. He deepened the kiss and made Hermione moan a slight, cute, soft moan. She suddenly snapped back to reality and became embarrassed about the strange noises he was causing. As much as she hated to stop, she pulled away.

"Draco, please, you have to tell me why. Why do you like me suddenly? Why are you doing this? Why are you being nice to me? You've driven me crazy. I can't stop thinking about you and it's been one day, not even. One day! Something isn't right, or maybe it is and I just won't admit it but please. Explain this to me."

"It's hard to explain. It really is," He said as he saw the disappointment in Hermione's eyes. "When I see you… I can't contain myself. I want to touch you, hold you. But you won't let me, you hold yourself back. It's intriguing and it makes me want you more. No there is no bet, no game. It's me and only me. It's me who is feeling this towards you. No lies." He moved to kiss her but Hermione put her hand up and he stopped. She looked deep into his eyes and saw, that as weird as it was, he was telling the truth. She kissed him, hard, to relieve all the anger in her body onto him. Once she pulled away she felta lot better.She kissed him again but made herself stop. _I can't do this, not now. _

"Don't stop, please Hermione." Draco said softly. Hermione shivered slightly. She didn't want to but a voice in her head was determinedly telling her too.

"Forgive me." She said and turned and jogged out of the bathroom. She headed back into her room and jumped into her bed. There would be no sleeping tonight, she knew that. Her mind was running a mile a minute. Did Draco Malfoy just admit to having feelings for her? He sounded like he meant it. She thought. _Oh god, what do I do? _She closed her eyes.

Draco was standing alone in the bathroom, saddened by making Hermione run out of the room. _What do I do with her? I wonder if she's alright._He wanted to go and check on her, but decided that she probably wanted to be alone. He headed back to his room, alone. He sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight and that bugged him. _Classes tomorrow and I've been up all night. Great! _He said. Draco slid into bed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep but failing.

Hermione walked into her last class, Potions. She noticed that almost everyone was there. Hermione was never late. But she also noticed that people were sitting with the strangest people. Harry was sitting with Pansy, Goyle with Parvati, and Crabbe with Lavender. _Weird. _Immediately she looked for Draco. He was by himself. With a smile on his face, "Here Granger, you're sitting with me." He looked back at Goyle and smirked. _Uh oh, he's acting weird again. _She sat down and looked at Draco, who didn't look at her. He was busy scribbling down something on ripped parchment. He gave it to her. She looked at him suspiciously but read the note.

_Hermione,_

_Forgive me. You know that I can't publicly show affection to you, yet, at least. I promise that if anything more happens between us that I will not hide it. I am the least bit ashamed of you. But for the time being, I have a reputation to hold. Forgive me. _

Love,  
Draco

_Love. _She thought. Oh god, he's being sincere. He actually liked her. She got out her quill, looked up to check if Professor Snape was no where near, he wasn't even in the room, and wrote:

_Draco, _

_Good god, I forgive you. I understand. I think. Forgive me for being muggle-born. I can't help it. But you understand, or do you? You better not be ashamed of me because I have done nothing for you to think like that. Nothing. We will have to see where this goes… but for the time being, hate me (in public only please!) _

_Love,_

_Hermione. _

She handed it back to him and he looked at it and smiled but did not turn to face her. Checking behind him to see if his followers were looking, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled it under the table. Giving it a few squeezes and strokes, Hermione giggled. Malfoy looked back at Goyle and winked. _Why does he have to pretend to hate me? Is this worth it? God, I want to hate him but how I don't. _Hermione's brain wouldn't stop with the questioning. It was as if she was under prosecution. _Damn it brain. Shut it! _

Professor Snape came in, suddenly, looking ill. The class shut up immediately as he turned around and threw up. The class chuckled but snuffled it out as Snape looked around with anger. "Class dismissed!" He yelled angrily. Hermione was a little disappointed, but kept it to herself when she noticed everyone else was overjoyed.

"Hermione! Over here!" It was Harry. Hermione walked up to him, looked back at Draco and noticed he was watching.

"Harry! Long-time no talk! How are you?"

"Good, I guess. How are you and Ron?" Hermione noticed that Ron was already gone. _Strange. _She thought.

"Uh, history. We haven't spoken since then and I'd rather not keep it that way but oh well. He's too chicken to talk to me, then that's the way it is. So what are you doing this weekend? I hear we get to go to Hogsmeade already! Wanna go with me?" Hermione smiled sweetly. She missed Harry a lot. Harry hadn't done anything wrong. Plus, she needed someone to talk to, other than Ginny.

"Well, I was planning on going with Ron. But he has Lavender. Oops, sorry!" Harry noticed a little flick of anger come upon Hermione's face as he said _her_ name.

"No worries. So, see you Sunday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He hugged her quickly and ran off.

Hermione turned around to see Draco standing exactly where he was to begin with. He was smiling, "So you don't want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Oh, well, I thought… that… well… I thought that that was too "public" as you call it. I didn't think you would want to. Right?"

"I guess you are right in a way. It may be toopublic. But still... today is Monday, by Sunday… you never know." He winked at her and started to walk out. Hermione looked around the room, noticing no was there, and thanked God. She ran to catch up with him.

"Draco," He spun around, "wait up!" Hermione caught up with him. "So how did all your classes go?" She asked.

"Good, I guess. Glad they're over now." There was a moment of silence. "So whatcha doing now?" He asked.

"Don't know. Going back to our room I guess. Doing homework then meeting up with Ginny maybe."

"Maybe, eh?" They got to the portrait and said the password, _Riddikulus, _and walked in. "So, Hermione Granger." He turned and faced her. She put down her books and turned to him. He was a foot away and moving closer. He brought his head down and kissed her. This time, for the first time, Hermione opened her mouth and greeted his tongue with a soft moan. He massaged her tongue gently and had her practically weak at knees. Draco was defiantly practised at this and started to move her to their big leather couch. He lay down on top of her as he put her on the couch. She unconsciously started to take off his robe and shirt. She rubbed her finger tips along his ripped abs, and felt him shiver.

Draco started to kiss down her neck... taking off her robes too. Underneath she wore a baby blue buttoned up shirt and jeans. He undid her shirt and slipped it off to find her wearing a bra about the same colour as her shirt. He brushed his hands up her sides as she uncontrollably moaned again. She felt so good under him, safe. He was getting aroused by Hermione's great body. He once again brushed his hands up her side again, this time taking everything in. Her subtle curves, her luscious, soft skin, her perfect chest. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her.

Hermione's mind was going crazy. _I can't do this. This isn't right. I don't think I can do this. _She couldn't stop now though. _He has my shirt off. He has his shirt off. He's going for my pants. Oh my god, he's going for my pants! _She suddenly jumped. Draco looked at her. "Draco, wait." He still looked at her, but stopped. "Don't be mad at me, please, but I can't do this."

"Hermione," He lifted her head so she would meet him in the eyes, "I understand. I can't be mad at you for this. If you're not ready, you're not ready."

"Thanks," She said quietly. Suddenly, confidence came over the ashamed girl, "I'll let you know when I am though." She smirked, he smirked back.

"I'll be waiting…" Hermione got up and walked away. Draco watched her as she walked up the stairs to her room and sighed. _Man, all of this for nothing. She better be worth it. _A little voice in the back of his said: _She is. _

* * *

**Now you've read it. How is it? Revieww... let me know! I need to know! ) Have a greeatttt day.  
**

**Laterdaysssss. **


	5. All these things I've done

**Chapter 5: Beds are Burning **

A/N: Yay, sixth chapter... finally. Took me awhile to complete (sorryabout that) But all is well... I think. Let me know what you think about this chapter... it is somewhat eventful. Beware. This story is rated R for a reason. Anyways, REVIEW people.Thanks for the greatreviews so far though.Laterdaysss!

* * *

It was almost Christmas, the grounds were covered with snow and out in the forbidden forest laid someone no one knew about. Who everyone thought was dead. _No, it is not Voldemort. _It was a Saturday, so all the kids were outside… building snowmen, having snowballs fights and all that jazz. It looked like fun. Two people who would not take part in _fun _at the moment were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger; who were swept up in their Head duties and Head projects.

Hermione was in her room, trying to stay far away from Draco as possible. Nothing had happened between since the beginning of school. They acted as friends, though, truly, they weren't even close. They were pretend, all of it, with their fake "Hello's" and "Goodbye's" or "Goodnights." Even if they were pretending all of that, their feelings for one another had not changed one bit. Hermione had found this odd. Seeing as before, if she ever had a crush, her feelings would eventually fade after, say, four months. But Hermione's feelings were, dare she say, growing? The more she couldn't have that devilish, divine man, they more she wanted him. Though she was working on one of her Head projects all she could think about was the way he touched her, they way he had tasted and felt. She was being driven mad by the sheer thought of him.

Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly do homework, with his mind running a mile a minute. He didn't understand what happened after the "bathroom incident." They just stopped talking…well, really talking…now it was just casual. He cast a spell… music started to play… _Ah… much better. _Draco thought. He listened to the lyrics intently, thinking about Hermione and the way she looked at him, looking away

_And I can't feel the way that I used to feel  
And I can't say the words that you're used to hear._

Draco was thinking about before he had these feelings for Hermione as the lyrics played. How he had been so cruel and mean to her, because she wasn't what her father expected.

_And you can't understand  
And I can't quite explain  
__Why you won't turn away  
__And I won't turn around  
_'_Cause I want what you want  
__But I can't seem to remember how. _

He wanted her; he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her luscious skin, her soft touch… she was getting to him. He shivered and could feel himself getting hard. It was unusual that just thinking about a girl would make him horny. _God, I have to see her. _He got up and started to walk into the common room, she wasn't there. _In her room probably, _he thought. He knocked onto her door, no answer. _Strange. I didn't hear her go out. _He opened the door, and was taken aback. Standing there was none other than Lucius Malfoy, far from dead, yet looking the part. He was as pale as a ghost and thin, very thin. His usual light hair had, mostly, fallen out, he wouldn't be familiar to anyone but his son.

Draco yelped, a lame sort of sound. He thought his father was dead, so did everyone else. After he noticed his father he also noticed Hermione, who was levitating in the air, bounded by ropes wrapped around her whole body.

Draco was enraged, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" He whipped out his wand, preparing to fight.

Lucius smiled, "So I don't even get a hug, not even a hello? I can now see that your mother did a horrible job of raising you." He spat.

"Shut up father, now, before I kill you." Lucius starred at his son and laughed.

"You do not have it in you to kill Draco. If you did you would have received the dark mark, you would have become one of _us_. But no, you let down everyone, and got me into trouble with the Dark Lord. I have not forgiven you for that Draco."

"I will never be like you, Lucius. I am ashamed to have ever called you my father." Draco's rage was building, "What the fuck happened to you? You are supposed to be dead!" And then a question nagged at him, "And how the fuck did you get in here?"

"Ah, I was waiting for those questions and am quite proud to answer them. I am an _unregistered _Animagus. I canturn into a hawk when needed. So, when the war was occurring I changed immediately into a hawk and was gone as quick as I could get out of there. Yes, I know you thought you saw me die… now that I can thank to the Dark Lord. He created a spell that would, yes, clone his most important followers. I usedit quickly before I turned into a hawk and left the battlefield, leaving a look-alike, act-alike me… who wasn't real. Who would look like they died or were dying but eventually would evaporate. Simple."

"Simple? Notvery,so what haveyoubeen doing now that the Dark Lord is dead, you are nothing without him right father? And I supose you got into Hermione's window as a hawk." Draco took note that Lucius did not have _his_ wand. "What did you ever do to deserve this?" He said as he mention her being tied up and levitating

"She killed many of the Dark Lord's followers, important ones too. No one gets away with that! That is why she must die!I also heard thatyou and her wereinvolved. You are a very disappointing son, you know that Draco? I believe I must have to, as sad as it is, kill you also.."

"Fuck you father. Hermione and I are not involved, simply friends. You will not do such a thing as kill anyone tonight." Draco noticed the panicked look on her face and how she was losing colour. _Gotta do something. _Draco flicked his wand, quickly making Lucius fall back, disoriented. With that done, Hermione began to fall, and fast. Draco ran over and caught her. She tried to stand but fell over, weak at the knees with nervousness. She finally got up, stably and stood behind Draco, who was still prepared to fight.

"He's got my wand... behind his back." Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. _Oh god, oh god. What do I do? _Draco thought. _Kill him? Life was so much easier without him, no pressures, and no worries. I have to… to ensure safety… for me and Hermione and for, well, a lot of other people. And mostly for my mother. _

"You know what Lucius? This is for mother! This is for what you put her through and what you put me through!" He looked at the weak, horrid man who was still lying on the floor. He was feeble already so with one spell he was barely able to move.

"Draco!" Hermione called, "Wait! I can't let you become a killer! Take him to Dumbledore, make him go to Azkaban, do anything but kill him. I can't let you do that."

"Hermione! Do you not remember what happened last time someone tried to do that? You, Harry & Ron… along with Black, _Pettigrew_ & Lupin. Did it work? No, it didn't. I will not let him get away. You have no clue what he has put my family through, what he has done to me, physically and emotionally. I will show him that I have it in me, to kill, and show him what it is like to die." He turned to face him.

"Do you have any final words, Lucius?"Hesaid viciously.Draco knew that Hermione was right, but he couldn't do it, there could not be a possibility that he would get away with it all, period.

"Fuck," There was a pause for him to breath, "you." He collapsed, but still had his eyes open.

Draco closed his eyes and took a big breath, held it… put his wand up and yelled, "AVADA KEVADA!" A flash of green, and BANG, Lucius Malfoy died… once again. But this time it was for real.

Hermione let out a sob. Draco wasn't sure what it was from. He came and held her, held her until she stopped and looked at him. The look in her eyes told him one thing. _She's been thinking about me too. _She kissed him passionately. He kissed back, he couldn't believe how much fear he had felt tonight.

What happened next happened quickly. Dumbledore came storming in and looked at Draco and Hermione to Lucius' limp body. You could see his mind at work. He levitated the body, not saying anything, pointed at Draco to follow but held out his hand when Hermione got up. Draco kissed Hermione again, he had tears flowing. Hermione watched as he walked out of the room, not knowing what to expect. She shivered and didn't want to be in that room anymore. She walked into the bathroom, took off her clothes and took a steaming hot bath.

She was in the pool-sized tube for a good hour. She was getting tired and decided to get out. Putting on her white bath-robe she walked into Draco's room instead. He hadn't come back yet, Hermione was worried. She loved the way Draco's room smelt, his scent was lingering; she smiled and felt a weird feeling in the bottom of her stomach. _Love? _Hermione couldn't be too sure. She got into his bed and rested her head, not wanting to go to sleep, wanting to wait until Draco got back. But she couldn't, before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep.

Draco was sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to get back. It didn't look good for him, not at all, but Dumbledore was doing his best. He understood the situation and was trying to get the Ministry off of Draco's back. Draco was facing Azkaban… he had used one of the three forbidden curses. For the first time in Draco's life, he cried. Cried like a baby. He couldn't take it all. He wanted to see Hermione, to let her know that he loved her and never wanted to let her go again. He wished he had said it earlier, before all of this. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had pictured it all as if Lucius hadn't shown up at all.

_He knocked on Hermione's door and waited a few seconds before she opened the door. She smiled upon seeing him and Draco smirked at seeing her smile. _

_"Hey, uhh, can I come in?" He asked._

_"Sure?" Hermione looked him up and down. He was wearing a green pair of silky boxers and an over-sized plain white t-shirt. _Hot. _Hermione thought. _

_"Hermione I came here because I wanted to talk to you. Needed to talk to you. I know we haven't been close since that night in the bathroom and I didn't mean to push you away. I'm sorry if what I did was too fast for you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Can we start over?" Draco looked at what she was wearing… she was in her PJ's obviously, a cute set of pink shorts and a pink tank-top. It suited her body and you could see all her prominent features._

_Instead of saying anything, Hermione kissed him. She was speechless or, at least, didn't know what to say to him. They didn't stop kissing. Hermione started to pull Draco's shirt over his head and stroked his body, he trembled at her touch. He started to take off her shirt, being there was nothing underneath, Hermione shied away… but didn't stop kissing him. _

_He started to lay her down, him on top. She moaned a little as Draco's tongue expertly played with her tongue. He exited her mouth and worked down her body until he got to her nipples; he sucked, licked and played with them while Hermione uncontrollably moaned. She went for his boxers but instead of taking them off, stuck her hands down them and felt his massive shaft. She played with it and felt it get hard, which turned her on greatly. It got even bigger and Hermione moaned at the thought of it. She gently ripped off his boxers and turned Draco onto his back. She was still wearing her pink shorts and Draco wanted to just shred them off of her. Hermione kissed his neck, her tongue licking him sometimes, her teeth nibbling on whatever so wanted. He moaned this time, making Hermione giggle. _

_"Nah uh," He said and flipped her on her back. He kissed her body up and down. He ran his fingers up her thighs and checked if she was ready. She defiantly was… he looked at her eye to eye and she smiled and nodded, taking a breath. He lowered himself into her and she gasped. He noticed the look of pain written all over her face and her eyes were closed. He whispered to her, "I'm sorry. Almost over." He kissed her, hoping to distract her and out of frustration she bit his lip… it started to bleed but Draco didn't mind. He was soon pulling back out and pushing back in and this time Hermione didn't feel pain, but pleasurable jolts running through her. Draco was going insane, she felt so good on him. All of the sudden there was a knock… _

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy! Are you with us?" Draco opened his eyes to see Dumbledore. _Huh, _Draco thought. _What is he doing in my room? _That's when he noticed that they were not in his room but in Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster! Sorry, I was off in my own little work. A little stressed that is all." He was nervous. The headmaster had come back with, either, bad news or good news. Draco didn't know what to think. Either he would be going to Azkaban or getting expelled; as much as he hated both… he didn't have choice.

Dumbledore looked at him and sighed, "Well, I'm losing a Head boy, and a good wizard. But what has to be done has to be done. I talked it over with the Ministry members. I told them about what happened and why you had to what you did. Amazingly, they understood. All of them had met your father and were not sad to hear about his… uh hum, proper death, dare I say. I told them that you are not of age, but that clearly should not matter under the circumstances. Also, that you are not to go to Azkaban for such events. You were defending yourself." He paused. He had a look of thought on his face.

"Like I said, I am losing a Head boy… but only for two weeks. Your train will be here tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. Please be ready then." Dumbledore smiled as Draco sighed with relief. Though a moment later he furrowed his brow.

"Umm, Sir? My house is empty, I, myself, am not allowed to live in it until I am eighteen, it is in the will or whatever of my parents. I can not go there." Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten all of this.

"Oh, I see. Well then, what shall we do with you?" He thought. "Alright, I shall see to it that you must stay in your room for the two weeks, with the exception of meals. You will also have to do a project, decided upon by Professor Snape, since he's the head of your house. Sounds fair enough, eh?" Dumbledore stood up, so Draco did the same. "You may go back to your dormitory."

"Thank you Headmaster." Draco turned around and smiled to himself. He was safe.


	6. To apologize or to not apologize?

**Chapter 6: Beds are Burning**

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know, took me awhile to get this one up. I've been sick with Bronchitis for the last little while. It's been pretty brutal... been a lot of coughing going on and such. Hope this chapter is good. I don't know. My brain isn't working very well being sick and all. So I hope you enjoy. **

**Reviewers thank you SO MUCH! Man, you guys rule. Gone-Goonie: sorry about the spacing it does it when I upload it on here, I try and catch 'em, but sometimes can't... I'll try harder ) Enjoy chapter 6.**

**PS-And when I said sixth chapter I really mean _fifth _chapter (lastA/N in chapter 5) sorry 'bout that.Probablynobody noticed but OH WELL. Read the gosh darn chapter alright.Just playingg!**

Laterdays.

* * *

Draco walked down the empty halls, thanking god that he wasn't sent away. Being stuck in his room, with Hermione, wasn't going to be that bad. Especially because Christmas Break was coming up in a week.

He walked into the commons room to find a fire lit, he flicked his wand quickly to put it out. He wanted to go see Hermione but decided that she would probably be asleep and shouldn't bother her. He opened his door and walked in, it was dark but he noticed someone lying in his bed. He held in a gasp but walked forward. It was Hermione, sleeping away. "Lumos." Draco whispered, hoping not to disturb her. The gentle light showed Draco a trail of tears gliding down her perfect skin. He smiled at how much he cared for this person lying in his bed.

Hermione felt the presence of someone else in the room. She kept her eyes closed and pretended to remain sleeping. Her wand was in her hands, ready to go… just in case. She waited until she heard the person back away, perhaps with their back towards her. She jumped out of bed and yelled, "Indietro!" Draco was thrown backwards with great force. Hermione gasped, _OH MY GOD! DRACO! Why didn't I think of him before! Idiot. _She smacked her forehead. She ran over to him… hoping nothing was in her way, seeing as it was dark. "Lumos!" Hermione said, Draco was lying, awkwardly, against the wall, breathing heavily. Hermione ran into her room quickly and came back with what looked like a green potion. She told Draco to drink it.

"It'll help, believe me." Hermione took a deep breath. "Oh, Draco! I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you. I didn't know who it was; I was so worried, you know that someone had found out about your father. Oh my god! I am so sorry." She kissed his face and held him tightly.

Within a few minutes Draco felt fine again. He got up and hugged Hermione, "It's all good. No worries there. Look, I'm fine!" He said as he noticed tears in her eyes. He hugged her again, tighter, letting her know that he cared, that he was there.

She sobbed, "I thought I would lose you. I thought you were going to Azkaban. You scared me." She kissed him hard, letting herself go. Her mind needed a distraction and who better than the one thing her mind wouldn't stop thinking about? Draco kissed her back, harder, showing her that he felt exactly the same way. He looked deep into her eyes and saw exhaustion.

"You need sleep Hermione." He said as he picked her up and took her to his king-sized bed. She smiled.

"I do need sleep." She closed her eyes and Draco laid her gently onto his bed. She was already in her pyjamas; she sighed as she rested her head onto the soft pillow.

Draco stood up tall again and looked around his room. He couldn't believe how lucky he was and how good it felt to be "safe". Not only that, how good it felt to be loved, or so he hoped, by Hermione. How long he wanted to talk to her, to kiss her. But he didn't… since the beginning of school he had held himself back, not wanting to push feelings into Hermione that she obviously didn't want there. But then she proved him wrong, she wanted them… or had them all along and was denying them… just like Draco.

He took off his robe, shirts and pants, leaving him only blue silk boxers. _Hot. _Hermione thought as she watched him. Draco didn't know that Hermione was awake; he thought she had fallen asleep immediately. She giggled to let him know she was watching. He turned around quickly and gaped at her. "Little bugger." He said, as he pounced and started to tickler her.

"STOP!" She screamed through laughter. But he didn't let up, until a surge of strength came through Hermione as she pushed Draco off and started to kiss him.

The next morning Hermione woke up smiling, Draco's arms were wrapped around her. She sighed to herself and smiled bigger. It was Saturday morning. _Excellent. _She thought. She had the whole day… unplanned you could say. Tomorrow was Hogsmeade with Harry… though, she was thinking, that maybe she would take up Draco's offer to go with him. _No, _She thought, _I can't do that to Harry. I haven't seen him forever… and I really could use a friend right now. _She closed her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep.

Draco was awake already, he had been for awhile. Last night replaying over and over and over again in his head. He could not believe that he was the one who had killed his own father, though he didn't mind much that he was dead… he just didn't want to become a killer. He had refused the dark mark because he saw the way the "dark world" worked through his father and never wanted to be near such a filthy life. He wanted to control his own life thank you very much.

He felt Hermione move beneath his arms. He couldn't believe how perfectly she fit to him. He smiled, he loved this feeling. Waking up with a girl he, uncertainly, fell head over heels for. He needed to get up and take a shower, badly. He moved slowly, not to disturb the sleeping beauty next to him. But Hermione, being already awake, turned around as Draco got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly.

Draco smiled at her, "Just for a shower, love. I'll be back soon."

Hermione smiled again. She couldn't believe that Draco, yes the same Draco who used to annoy the hell out of her and call her names, had just called her love. "Hurry though, I already miss you." She said.

Draco walked into the massive, gorgeous bathroom and undressed. He turned on the water to the perfect temperature. He had time to think now…

His mother and father being dead really had changed him, made him realized he was someone made up by those two evil people. He was raised to hate, to think of himself as superior and for the longest time he believed he was, until he met Hermione Granger. This witch was muggle born but brilliant. At first, she was not the most attractive person but she filled into herself quite nicely in latter years. She was a marvellous witch and Draco had come to love her despite all her little 'quirks.' _She may be a know-it-all but she is gorgeous and she's lying in my bed waiting for me. How did I get this lucky? I don't deserve her. _He felt a single tear fall down his left cheek. Was Draco Malfoy actually crying over a muggle-born witch!

Hermione sat up, realizing she was rather hungry. She could have probably gotten away with going downstairs, grabbing something and coming back in time for Draco to never know she was gone but she decided she liked where she was at the moment.

Twenty minutes later, Draco walked into his bedroom to find Hermione asleep again. He felt his stomach grumble with hunger. He pulled a grey shirt over his muscled body and grabbed his robes, put them on and away he went.

Hermione heard him leave. She wondered where he was going but was too drowsy to get up and go after him. She fell back into her dream world.

Downstairs Draco was gathering up some breakfast for the both of them in the Great Hall. He saw Blaise looking at him, "You gonna eat all of that food?" Blaise asked. "I heard about your father, nicely done if I can say so myself." Blaise said before Draco could respond.

"Yeah, well. I have to get back to Hermione." He said slyly and winked at Blaise.

"Nice." Blaise said and went back to eating his breakfast.

Walking past, Harry and Ron had heard everything. They looked at each other in shock. Didn't know what to think. Hermione and Draco? No way. Not happening. Harry went over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed Ginny, nicely.

"Did you know anything about Hermione and Draco?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" Ginny lied. Hermione had told her everything, about how much she liked Draco and about the bathroom incident and how they never talked anymore. Ginny, you could say, was all knowing.

"You're lying to us." Ron said.

"Am not! Now, I asked a question, why do you think this?" Ginny said sternly.

Harry explained and Ginny just looked at them with a "what's-the-big-deal?" look on her face.

"So?" She said.

"SO! Ginny! Snap out of it. We're talking about _thee _Draco Malfoy here. How the hell is this possible? Hermione fucking hates that kid. This is not really happening, is it?" Harry said.

"I wouldn't know you'll have to go talk to Hermione herself." Ginny noticed her brother was looking at his feet. "What's wrong with you Ron?"

Ron looked up and shrugged, "I think, well, it's just… Hermione… I never realized how much I could miss her."

Harry nodded, "I know, it's hard." Jokingly, he smacked Ron's shoulder, "Jeez kid! Just had to screw up didn't ya?"

"_I DIDN'T MEAN TO!_" Ron said exasperated!

"I'm just playing Ron! Now, are we gonna go visit Miss Granger or what?"

"Uh… Harry, we don't know where her dormitory is…"

"Look, there goes Malfoy, we could ask him…"

"Or not. I'm not talking to that wanker!"

"Guess we're not talking to Hermione then. Come on Ron. I think it's time we get our best friend back. I mean, she's probably over you now. No offence, no offence!" He said quickly as he saw Ron's 'upset' look. "But seriously, we _both _miss her. So you know what you need to do? Apologize. Then maybe you can come with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

"Look, Harry. It all seems easy to _you _because, as usual, you didn't do something stupid! I hurt Hermione, badly! She won't forgive me, ever. I know her… remember when I thought Crookshanks at Scabbers? Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure she hasn't forgiven me for that either. When all along he was alive…and kind of Peter Pettigrew. But that is beside the point. I can't apologize."

"Oh get over yourself Ronald Weasley!" Ginny bellowed. "You seriously think that apologizing will do _no good? _You have no brain then! God, that's probably what she's wanted all along you dim-witted idi—"

"Look it here Ginny. I already tried to apologize on the train and I even screwed that up! I'm basically impossible. I'm better out of her life then in it. Don't you understand!"

"That's probably true Ron, but still! Come on… you guys were all so close, one thing that happened a long time ago does not have to change that! Just do it, see where it'll get you. Remember, I am a girl and I, myself, would like a guy to apologize. Even if it is like five months since it happened."

Draco was walking up to his room when he ran into Weasley and Potter. _Great. _He thought.

"Hey Malfoy. I know I know… we don't want to talk to you that much either but we're here about Hermione." Harry said. "You see, Ron here needs to talk to her and well, we haven't seen that much of her and haven't exactly been to her dormitory so I was wondering if maybe you could help us out?"

Malfoy sniggered. "Sure. Right this way." He said and started to walk again. Ron and Harry followed close behind. After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped walking and Ron, caught up with counting his steps, nearly ran right into Draco.

"Watch it." Malfoy motioned to the brick wall. "_Riddikulus." _He whispered gently. The wall began to move, much like the one of Diagon Alley, the boys thought. And opened to a small hallway which was painted in a rich purple, which lead to the biggest and most beautiful room any of them had seen: the commons area.

"Wow, nice place you got here Malfoy." Harry said.

"Yeah, I know. But it's not as nice as my house. Still not too shabby for the school." He said. "Be right back. I'll go get her." They noticed he went into his room; DM was marked on the door.

"Hey, why is he going into his room?" Ron asked. He felt a little annoyance rise in himself.

"Well, Malfoy was sounding like… NO! You don't think—"

"Damn it Harry! You just had to say it. I was trying to _not _think about that. Ew ew ew! No. Jeez HARRY! Why?" Harry was laughing hysterically beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said. She was dressed in a white bathrobe and looked as though she had just awakened.

"Hi to you to." Ron shot back quietly.

"Well… uhh… hello?" Hermione said.

"Hi Hermione. How is it going?" Harry said. "What were you doing in Malfoy's bedroom?"

"Sleeping." Hermione responded, not knowing what else to say. "Are you here to find the details about last night?"

"OH GOD NO! We don't want details. What you and that twit do in the bedroom can stay in there! Hermione, jeez. What has done to you?" Ron's face was severely twisted mostly in disgust.

"RON! WHAT THE HELL? I'm not talking about THAT. THAT hasn't even happened. What I'm talking about is Draco's father! Gosh."

"Draco's father? Huh? What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked, confused.

"You didn't know! Ah, I thought Dumbledore would have said something. Umm, well, you see. Oh god, it's kinda hard to say it all. We'll, don't get the wrong picture from this, but Draco killed his father last night."

"But wasn't Lucius Malfoy already dead?" Ron asked, quizzically.

"So everything had thought. But he turned up last night, as a hawk, on my windowsill. He transformed; he was an Animagus, he grabbed my wand, bound me and levitated me. This took a few seconds and I wasn't prepared for it all. It took a few minutes for Draco to come, for what, I can't tell you. We weren't talking much. Don't ask, long story. But we're good now. He had to do something about his father. He was a horrible man. I told him not to, but he did it anyways. I can't blame him much though."

"Whoa," Harry said, "that is crazy. Malfoy is a killer."

What they didn't know was that Draco was standing at the doorway. None of them were facing it so they didn't realize that he was there. He was shocked at how they reacted. _A killer? Is that what you are now Malfoy? A cold-blooded killer? Someone who kills his own father? _Draco's mind was going crazy. _I AM NOT A KILLER! I had to be for one night, to lose someone who was never important to me, who did more bad then good, who deserved to die for all that he has done! _

Draco spoke, "Potter, for your information, I am not a killer. I may have killed my father, but I have my reasons for doing so. Something you wouldn't understand. You've never had a father like mine, oh wait, you've never have had a father at all. You would never understand that my father made me who I was. But now that he is gone, I feel the need to prove who I really am. I hope that you realize that killing my father does not make me a _killer. _I am incapable of murder of an _innocent _person. My father, how ever related to me he was, was not innocent."

They all gaped at him, speechless. Hermione ran over and hugged him tightly. "Oh Draco." She kissed him. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

"Uh, I guess we'll be going. Sorry about your father Malfoy. Hermione, we still on for tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Oh, about that. I think I might be going with Draco here instead. Sorry, I know we really need some time together. I feel like I barely know you anymore, but I think Draco needs me more, alright?"

"Alright, it's okay. Next weekend, maybe?"

"Sure. Next weekend it is. See you guys." Hermione waved as they walked out. She turned and walked back into Draco's room.

Outside, in the hall, Harry and Ron stood there, a little shocked. Harry spoke, "Well, you never did apologize."

"Didn't get the chance to,I guess." Ron replied as they started walking back to their dormitories.

* * *

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww time? Please? Yes? Thank you! **


	7. Between love & hate

**Chapter 7: Beds are Burning**

**A/N: Pfft, that is right... I'm just _that_ good. Two chapters in two days. Its a record. Oh my god, calm down, I'm just playing. I _do not_have that big of a head. Teehee, anyways...onwards! Seventh chapter - Christmas time at Hogwarts.. SMILE! Woohoo, so after you read the chapter what are you going to do? No, not look for another story or anything... REVIEW dang nabbit. Please? Thank you! Laterdays! ****

* * *

**

It was Christmas Eve and most of the students had gone home to visit with their families. Draco decided to stay, having no where else to go. Hermione, Harry and Ron were staying too, along with Ginny and many others from other houses. The grounds were covered in snow and being the holidays most of the kids were outside. Hermione was hanging out with Harry and, surprisingly, Ron. Ron hadn't apologized yet, but they had a "peace agreement", or something. They were building a snowman and it was huge, about six feet tall; thanks to a little help with Hermione and her wicked wand skills.

"There. Perfect." Hermione said as she put on the finishing touches – a scarf.

"It really is Hermione. We're pretty good snowmen builders, eh?" Ron said and smiled. Harry, out of no where, threw a snowball at Hermione, which hit her smack dab in the face!

"Hey!" Hermione yelled at Harry. She made one for herself and threw it at Harry; meanwhile, Ron did the same thing. It looked like it was Ron and Hermione against Harry. Hermione stood behind the huge snowman building snowballs while Ron hurled them at Harry. Hermione couldn't stop laughing. She was having a load of fun.

Sitting on the stone steps of the school was Draco Malfoy, watching Hermione and her two best friends have a snowball fight. There was a sudden pang of jealousy that ran through Draco. He got up and started to walk towards her. She saw him coming and threw a snowball at him with a huge smile on her face. It missed. "Oh, so you wanna play rough eh?" Draco smirked.

"Heck yes." Hermione said as she backed away and threw another snowball at him. This time it hit him right in the face. "OH! SORRY!" She laughed and ran, hiding behind her snowman.

"Granger," Draco said jokingly, "you're gonna pay for that."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had stopped their fight to watch as Draco snuck up behind Hermione and yelled "Boo!" She screamed and giggled. He grabbed her and started to tickle her. Her laughing could probably be heard by all of the people outside. They fell to the ground in one pile and Draco started to kiss Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled. They were _actually_ happy for Hermione, well, Harry mostly. You could tell that Ron was a _tad_ jealous. He could be in Draco's position right now, if he wasn't such a fuck-up.

They watched as Draco picked Hermione up and started to walk away back up to the castle. Hermione waved at the boys and yelled, "I'll see you at the feast." Blew them a kiss and was back paying her attention to Draco.

Draco put Hermione down when they got inside, and took her hand. He led the way back to their room stopping every once in awhile to kiss Hermione. She couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy. It was Christmas, she was in love, and she had her best friends back.

Draco led Hermione to his bedroom, to his bed and pushed her onto it, gently. He crawled over to her and kissed her. She smiled and shivered.

"Boy, I sure do love the holidays." Hermione said to Draco. She undid his robe and slid it off, then grabbed the bottom of his white wife-beater and pulled it over his head. She adored his perfectly sculptured body. Draco was now on his back, Hermione straddling him. She kissed his neck, his body and started to undo his jeans. She slid them off, meanwhile thinking: _Is this really what I want? _She was contemplating about everything to do with Draco. She knew he wouldn't wait around for ever for her; probably get bored if they didn't have _sex. _Hermione shivered at the word that kept running through her mind. Yes, she was still a virgin.No,she couldn't picture herself having sex with Ron, he wasn't 'the one'; but does that mean Draco Malfoy is? Someone she has hated for so long, her enemy, could he really be the one to take her innocence? Underneath his jeans he wore black boxers, suited him. She looked up at Draco who was watching her.

"You don't have to you know that?" Draco said. "There's always another time, when you're ready." He smiled. Hermione relaxed. _Why didn't he act like this always? He's so… perfect. _She wandered back up to his lips and kissed him; she opened her mouth and let his tongue slip into her mouth. Draco took of her robes. Hermione grabbed her shirt and threw it aside. Underneath she was wearing a black lacy bra. "Hermione! That is hot." Draco said and smiled. She giggled and went back to kissing him. Unexpectedly, Harry and Ron came bursting through Draco's door.

"AH!" Hermione screamed, grabbing her shirt to cover herself. Draco didn't really know what to do with himself so he just sat straight up, looking innocent.

"What the fuck are you two doing in here? How did you get in!" Draco said. He was angry at them for disturbing his fun.

"Sorry." Ron said, out of breath. "We just came to tell Hermione something."

"What? What is it that you couldn't tell me… say at dinner? Jeez."

"Hermione, we don't know what happened. Mrs. Weasley just sent an owl. It is addressed to you. Here look at it." Harry said.

Hermione took the letter and looked over it. "Oh! Oh my goodness, Daddy!" Hermione broke down and sobbed. Draco eyed the parchment suspiciously and then grabbed it as Hermione let it go.

_Hermione,_

_Hello dear, hope your Christmas break is going alright. I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother is too distraught at the moment. I am over at your house and I have somebad news;your father has had a heart-attack. He is in a local hospital and is being taken care of. He is not awake at the moment, or else we would be over there with him. It looks like he is going to be okay, but it is defiantly a shock. Your mother says that, no, you do not have to come home, unless necessary. She says that it would be best if you stay at school and that she will keep you informed through mail. _

_Keep well. Happy Holidays_

_Love, _

_Mrs. Weasley. _

"Hermione! I am so sorry. He will be okay I promise" Draco said. He hugged Hermione and laid her head onto his lap.

Ron spoke, "What is it?." He took the letter and read it too, along with Harry. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! That's horrible. Uh, but yes, like Malfoy said… he will be okay!"

Hermione was still sobbing. Draco kissed her forehead. Hermione sat up and said, "Harry, Ron, thank you for bringing me the letter but I think I would like to be alone now. Yes, I will be down for dinner. It is Christmas, no worries I will be alright." She hugged Harry and walked with them to the door. "Bye."

She walked back into Draco's room and saw him eyeing her. He wasn't sure what to do. "Are you really going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Everyone is overly confident that he will okay. So yes, he _is_ going to be alright. It's just horrible that it happened at Christmas, my parents were supposed to go to Canada to visit their friends for Christmas. I guess they won't be going anymore."

"Guess not." Draco said and hugged Hermione. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Hermione looked around, "I don't know. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure why not." He looked down at himself and then at Hermione. She had put her shirt back on but he was still in his boxers. "Give me a minute." He said and laughed.

Hermione woke up, again, in Draco's bed. He wasn't in it though. She looked at her watch. 9:00 AM, it read. _Christmas! _She smiled. _Hogsmeade with Draco. _She got up and put on some sweatpants over her shorts. She was wearing a pink tank top, so she just grabbed a sweater and went into the commons room. Draco was sitting there, reading and drinking tea. He smiled as he saw her come in. "Didn't want to disturb you." He said and got up to kiss her. "Happy Christmas! Still up for Hogsmeade?"

"Merry Christmas to you to. Yes, I can't wait. We have to go get butterbeer for sure okay?"

"Fine, but we have to go to the Dervish and Banges..."

"Deal." Hermione smiled and kissed Draco again. She loved him, she decided.

She looked at the tree that was put up in their room, it was huge and there were a few presents under them. From Dumbledore & the rest of the staff they received plaques, for their duties as Head Boy and Head Girl. From Harry, Hagrid and Ginny she had received books, of course. From Ron, unexpectedly, there came a letter and a small package. She opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I am truly sorry for all the pain and hurt I may have caused you; that was not my intention, though I am not sure what exactly my intentions were that day. See, I'm admitting it… I am stupid. I am glad that you are happy now. I want to be friends though; I miss you and feel bad for causing you and Harry to grow apart. Please accept this gift and Happy Christmas!  
_

_Love, _

_Ron._

She undid the packaging which covered a box. She opened it and inside was two of the ugliest earrings she had ever seen. _Oh, yuck. _She thought. There was another piece of parchment inside the box.

_Ugly? I know. These are very different earring though, see whenever you put them on they will magically transform to match your outfit… colour and shape wise. Whatever will look good. Try them on, they're pretty neat._

_Love,  
Ron._

"Sweet." Hermione said. She noticed that Draco barely had anything under the tree for him, "Where are all your presents?" She said, not thinking.

"My parents. They're dead, so it's kinda hard for them to send them to me." He said. _Hit a nerve. _Hermione thought. _Oops. _

"Draco, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking. Here, I got you something." She pulled her gift out from under the tree, "It's nothing really." She said. He unwrapped it and wasn't truly surprised to find a book, a book all about Quidditch. It was huge too.

"Whoa. Cool, thanks 'Mione." He kissed her. "By the way, I got you something too, it's nothing really." He said playfully.

Hermione noticed it was beautifully wrapped – in a gold paper with a red bow; house colours. _Aw, how sweet! _She thought. She ripped off the paper carefully and slowly, not knowing what to expect. She opened the little box and gasped. It was a ring. It was a ring! She smiled huge before pouncing on Draco and kissing him. It was white gold and had a massive diamond, but not too big, just the right size, the diamond was in a circular shape and was captivating. It fit perfectly onto her middle finger and she told Draco that she was never taking it off. He was ecstatic; he hadn't expected such a reaction from the ring. He thought that she would get the wrong picture from it. They finished cleaning up and ate a quick breakfast before parting ways to get ready.

An hour later they were finally in Hogsmeade and were heading for Dervish and Banges. Draco needed some things for Quidditch. A couple hours later they walked into the Three Broomsticks exhausted. They plopped down at an empty table. It was their first time out in public together and they were getting some weird looks. Pansy was eyeing Hermione evilly in the book store and Blaise kept smiling at them. Blaise was sitting with some other Slytherins in there; he waved at Draco and started to walk over. He grabbed a seat, "Hey there. Long time no talk. How's it going?"

"Good. Hermione, this is Blaise Zabini. One of my good friends." Blaise extended his hand to Hermione and Hermione took it without questioning. Blaise has always been nice enough to her. "And how are you?"

"I'm good," She responded, "and yourself?"

"Just wonderful. Look, Draco, Pansy is looking murderous these days. I would just be careful." Blaise looked at Draco and pointed at Hermione while she wasn't looking.

"Don't worry about it. Pansy couldn't hurt me or her." Draco whispered to Blaise. Hermione was sort of off in her own little world. She saw Harry and Ron come in and they spotted her and waved. She looked at Draco and told him he was going to see them.

"Harry! Ron! Hey you guys. Oh man, Zabini came over to talk to Draco and it got kind of awkward. I don't know the guy. Mind if I hang out with you for a bit?"

"Sure 'Mione. Can we get you anything?" Ron asked.

"Butterbeer please. Here, let me pay." Hermione handed Harry some money.

"On me." Harry said and gave the money back. Before she could argue they were walking away and within a few minutes were back with three butterbeers. Hermione smiled as it went down.

"Oh, that feels good. Yum." She said. "So, how was your Christmas morning?"

"It was alright, got a lot of good stuff." Harry said. "The usual, you could say. Thanks for the book by the way, Hermione." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the book too!" He smiled, she was wearing his earrings. But they also noticed that she was sporting a huge ring on her middle finger. "Where'd ya get the ring?"

"Oh, present from Draco!" She smiled and admired it. The boys just stared at her.

"He got you that!" Ron said. "Whoa, no wonder you love him so much."

Hermione playfully punched him, "That is so _not _the reason that I love Draco."

"So you do love him?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think so." Hermione said. She looked over at him and noticed that he was staring at her. She giggled and waved. The boys looked over to him and glared at him.

"I gotta go you guys! Ron, thanks for the earrings by the way and thanks Harry for the book. Man, I love you guys." She hugged Harry first and went on to hug Ron, in his ear she whispered, "I missed you too" and walked away.


	8. Come on home

Hermione's weekly reports on her father were getting worse and worse. 'He's not doing that well dear.' 'He's not getting out of the hospital for a few more weeks.' 'He's still not awake.' Hermione had been crying more and more. The feeling of depression overwhelmed her. She couldn't see her father, who _obviously_ wasn't doing well. She hated everything. Draco had tried to comfort her but didn't know what to say or do, really. He was left in a confusing situation; he loved this depressed girl, but didn't know how to deal with it.

Hermione ripped the letter off of Errol's leg viciously. She opened it:

_Hermione,_

_It's Mum. Hope you are well. Daddy has finally awoken, but is being sedated with medication and is rarely awake. The heart attack has caused him a lot of difficulties. He can not talk, or move quite properly and the doctor is saying that along with a heart attack he may have suffered a stroke. We do not know when he will get out of the hospital. As for now, I am with him constantly, along with Mrs. Weasley, who is being such a dear. Now, I know this is distracting, but you must do well in school. Youcan visit when there isa break, perhaps Easter?Your father and I send our love. _

_Mum. _

"A stroke? Oh god, I have to go home! I have to see him." She was telling herself. She looked over to Draco, sleeping on the couch in the commons room. They were studying like mad for a test coming up in potions. Hermione looked at him and felt hot tears burning in her eyes. He had done nothing but try to help and she knew she was being a bitch back to him. _It's a wonder he's still stuck with me. _She thought.

She went over and kissed him, then pulled out a new piece of parchment and wrote a letter to her mother. She stroked the exhausted Errol a couple of times, conjured him some water and got started.

_Mum and Dad, _

_I know how much you don't want me to, but I must come home. I am going to arrange it with Professor Dumbledore and catch a train ride home. Mum and Dad, I love you both so much and I can not sit here and read how my own father is doing. I have to see him, school can wait. I'm sure I won't get very behind; I'll get the teachers to give me homework for when I'm gone. I miss you guys a lot. I need to come home and visit with Dad.  
_

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

She signed her name, tied it to Errol and off he went. Hermione looked once again at Draco, who was still sleeping. She got up and walked to the door, heading for Dumbledore's office. When Hermione got there, she realized she had no idea what the password was. _Shit. _She thought. _Uh, think sweets. Think sweets. _She racked her brain and came up empty.

"Can I be of assistance?" Said a familiar voice behind her.

Hermione turned around to see the old, decrepit face of her headmaster and smiled, "Actually, you can. Just the man I was looking for."

"Come inside." He mumbled the password and walked up the stairs that led to his office, once inside he sat down and gestured to Hermione to do the same. "Now, what can I be assistance of?"

"Well, Headmaster, I am sorry, but I need to go home. Just to see my father. See, he is very ill and I keep getting letters from my mother of how he is getting worse day by day—"

"Does your mother ask for you return?" Dumbledore eyed her.

"No, but that is, certainly, my choice. I am almost seventeen almost eighteen, I have the right to go home and see my ill father."

"You do, indeed, have the right. But you do not have parental permission, which will of course not affect my decision to let you go home, but I think it would be better if your mother allowed it…"

"SIR! Please, I just sent an owl home to tell my mother that I am coming. I will ask all my teachers to give me the homework I will miss, for say a week, and do it all. I will come back and return to my Head duties and that is all. But I must see my father, I need to know if he is going to be okay!"

"Miss Granger, I fully understand." He looked at Fawkes, who was chirping loudly, then back at Hermione. "Of course you can visit your father. I cannot _make_ you stay. I will arrange for a train to arrive tomorrow, say 10 o'clock. Please be there on time Miss Granger because that will be the last train to arrive here for awhile."

"Thank you!" She jumped up and, too much of Dumbledore's surprise, hugged him. "Thank you!" She laughed and away she went.

Draco was awake by the time she got back and he looked worried. When he saw her come in he jumped up, "There you are! I thought you had gone home!"

"Sorry darling. Uh, well, you see… I went to go talk to Dumbledore"

"And you're going home? It's all good. I knew that was coming. But I just wanted you to tell me before you went."

"Draco! I just got the most wonderful idea. What do you think the school would be like for a week without _two_ Head people?"

"Bad?" He responded.

"A little chaotic, but worth it. Will you come home with me, Draco?"

"Uh, I would love too. But I don't think Dumbledore will let me. And wouldn't he get suspicious about us?"

"Who cares?" Hermione felt happy. She would get to see her parents and spend that time with Draco. Plus, Draco would meet her parents. Or parent, seeing as her father wasn't really 'talking' at the moment.

"Hermione Granger, I would love to come home with you. Let's go talk to Dumbledore." They practically ran out of the room. Hermione wasn't certain that Dumbledore would say yes. But, in the end, he did and decided that it would be best to put up replacement Head Girl & Boy until they got back. Draco said that Harry could take over his job and that Lavender could take over Hermione's. _Perfect. _Hermione thought. She was in a good mood.

The next morning, after a long night of packing and making out, Hermione and Draco were ready to go. Hermione was just saying goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room and was getting Harry prepared for his Head duties. She was wearing Ron's earrings again and Ron noticed. He and Hermione were at a good stage, they were once again friends and Ron was a little sad that she would be gone for a week, especially going with Malfoy.

"Have fun with him, okay Hermione? But be careful." Ginny said and hugged her. "We're gonna miss you! Give your Dad a hug from me okay?"

"I will." She promised. "I gotta go, or I might miss the train." She grabbed her stuff and walked outside, where Draco waited.

"Took you long enough." He teased. He kissed her, "Ready?"

"Yes! Are you ready? You _are_ going into a muggle city. Beware." She giggled. He was wearing _nice _muggle clothes, a blue button-up shirt, with a few buttons undone at the top and some black dress pants. "Nice outfit." She said, noticing it.

"You too." Draco responded, Hermione usually wore her muggle clothes and didn't look that different. But she had worn something a little more special, seeing her parents and all. She wore a low cut green shirt and a short black miniskirt. "I must say, you're looking good." He kissed her again and she once again giggled. "Let's go."

They got on the train and slept most of the way. When the train stopped, both Hermione and Draco felt their stomachs turn. They were nervous. Hermione mostly about Draco being there and seeing her father hooked up to machines and everything. Draco about meeting Hermione's parents when they weren't officially 'going out.' He took her hand as they pulled their suitcases behind them. She had called a taxi from a pay phone near by and saw it waiting as they were walking. Draco and Hermione got in the taxi and the driver put their stuff in the trunk. They kissed until the guy came and got in. "Where ya going?" He asked. Hermione told him her address and away the went. _Silently_.

Hermione's house was nice, smaller than Draco's, but very nice. It was fairly new and was a light pink colour. They walked into it and came into a small hallway, painted a dark blue, the house was all hardwood, except for they bedrooms. Hermione walked into the kitchen and went into their fridge, grabbed water and then went up to her room, dragging Draco around the whole time. No one was home, just like Hermione had figured. Hermione's room was a dark red with beige carpeting, her room was fairly big and she had a big four poster bed against one of the walls. On one of her bedside tables was her cell phone, just what she was looking for. She grabbed it and walked out, without saying anything. Draco just stood there, a little dumbfounded.

"Hermione." He called and she came back into her room.

"Yes?" She asked and looked at him.

"Come here." She walked towards him and he leaned in for a kiss. She just let herself go, again, needing this more than she realized. She led him to the bed and away she went, losing herself in the passion.

Draco knew that what he was doing was wrong, he was basically taking advantage of a very weak Hermione right now but he couldn't stop now. It just felt so right, even if it was wrong.

Her phone rang suddenly and she snapped out of it. "Hello?" She answered.

"Oh, sorry, I think I have the wrong number." And the person on the other end hung up. Hermione got off of Draco and walked away. "We gotta go." She called back and walked out of the room.

_Damn. _Draco thought but followed her. _Time to meet the parents. _


	9. I want to hold your hand

**Chapter 9: Beds are Burning**

**A/N: Chapter nine. Man, this is totally wicked. I really cannot believe that I've written as much as I have. –pats self on back- And people, let's just say, to clear this up, that the story takes place in present time. Alright? Super! Anyways, onwards. Hope everyone is having a wicked spring break, if you are on it and if you're not – SORRY!Enjoy chapter number nine. Laterdays

* * *

**

Hermione and Draco arrived at the hospital around dinner time so Hermione's mum, Emily, Draco found out, was out getting food for herself and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione talked to the receptionist at the front desk and found out where her father's room. She walked with such force Draco was actually being dragged along. He wasn't looking forward to meeting Robert Granger, Hermione's father. Though, perhaps, hopefully, he would be asleep when they entered the room.

Unfortunately, Mr Granger was wide awake, sitting up and all. Hermione ran over and hugged him; Draco stood back and just smiled. On the taxi ride over they had made it official that they were boyfriend and girlfriend because it would be a little weird explaining everything to Hermione's parents if they weren't. Hermione got off of her father and looked back at Draco, "Daddy, this is Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend, from school." She smiled and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him forward.

Mr Granger gave him the once over and extended his hand, "Sorry to be meeting you under these circumstances. Hmm," He rubbed his chin, "Now why does the name Malfoy sound so familiar?" He looked at Draco straight in the eye, making him shiver.

"Perhaps, my father, Lucius Malfoy, you have heard of him. He wasa deatheater and a horrible man, you may have heard the Weasley's talk about him before." Draco's face remained emotionless.

"Your father eh? I heard what happened with him. Hermione, could I have a word with you for a moment?" Giving Draco the hint to leave.

"Oh, I'll just go for a walk around the hospital then." Draco turned and walked away. _Err; meeting the parents is so difficult. Why can't I just do this right? Do not be nervous! _Draco was rubbing his knuckles out of habit and felt a bead of sweat drip from his head. _Brutal! _He thought. He walked around the hospital and noticed all these weird do-dads that made peculiar noises that sometimes made Draco jump in fear. He walked past a lot of stressed-out looking people who kept shouting things at other people; Doctors, Draco thought. Hermione was walking down the hallway that intercepted his but didn't notice him. She was on her… celp phone? Check phone? Cell phone, Draco decided was correct. She looked up, he waved and she put up her finger to indicate 'one minute.'

"Hey sorry, I was just calling my mum. She said she would be here soon. Mrs Weasley and she went out for dinner and then Mrs Weasley is going home, so mum was hanging about for awhile." Hermione said, almost exasperated. _Stressed much!_ Draco thought. He got closer to her, kissed her cheek and then wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed, releasing her stress.

"It's okay, shh Hermione. It's okay." Draco said soothingly. She backed away and sighed.

"Dad needed some sleep, so I told him we'll visit him again in the morning. Want to grab a bite?" She smiled.

Draco looked at her smile and decided she really was the most gorgeous girl ever. Even with her hair a little fuzzy and messy, her make-up a little runny from tears, her being in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, all of this didn't change the fact. She was gorgeous. Her stunning huge eyes were entrancing and Draco couldn't help himself. He kissed her again, closing his eyes and taking it in. He loved her and he wanted to let her know this. "Dinner it is but it's on me." He said, "Wait. I don't have any muggle money!" He smacked his forehead playfully. "Damn it!"

Hermione smiled, "On me then! No worries, I do have money Malfoy." She stuck out her tongue and turned away from him. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand. Letting all the other guys in this place know that she was his and he was hers. He gave her a quick peak and was on their way.

They found a nice café by the hospital, or well, Hermione found one. Draco was too captivated with cars and the shops with televisions and such in them. He'd never, or rarely, ever seen such things. He was also rapt in the fashion of muggles._ Strange_. He thought. _Very strange_.

Inside the café, they ordered and were intently chatting with one another. _Is this our first date?_Hermione thought. _Is this it? Are we officially 'going out'? Am I_ really _going out with Draco Malfoy? Ahh!_ She was racking her brain for any signs that this was dream but came up empty handed. The café was rather nice, she decided. It was dark, lighted with candles; reminded her and Draco of the castle. She missed Hogwarts quite a bit. She mostly missed Harry and Ginny _and, _though she would never admit it, Ron too, just a little. Draco missed school and the daily routine of everything, but he realized how lucky he was that he was with Hermione because he knew if she had gone and he didn't go with her, he would be missing her like crazy right now.

"Where should we go next?" Hermione asked Draco.

He shook his head, "I dunno, this is your town, not mine. Show me… anywhere?" He said, not knowing where to go. It wasn't like his town at all. Where he lived there were mostly wizards and there were wizarding shops. He was going to show Hermione that one day, when school was over and he could live in his house.

"Hmm, I don't know either. Why not… the library?" She said, jokingly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He said and but his arm around her shoulder. "Let's just walk." He said and began to walk around.

An hour later they ended up back in the hospital parking lot. Hermione's mum had called to let her know that she would be spending the night at the hospital. Hermione checked her watch; 9:00pm. "Why don't we go visit my mum?" She said.

"Sure, why not?" Draco said. He felt a few butterflies awake in his stomach and start that stupid dance. _Grr._ Draco thought. _Go away! It's gonna be fine! Her mum can't be as bad as her father_. He frowned; he felt a kind of familiarlonesome feeling. His parents were gone, though he didn't really care, they did nothing for him but treat him horribly. Still, he had no one, well, until now... he had Hermione. He released this lonelyfeeling, trying to push it out of him, but it remained and haunted him every once in awhile, especially when he didn't want it there.

Up in the hospital room Emily Granger sat with her dying husband. He was only hanging on by a thread now. She was crying and couldn't stop. She picked up her cell phone and dialled Hermione's number. "Hey you." She said the best she could, trying to disguise her tears. "I was just seeing where you were?" There was a pause, for Hermione to answer. "Oh, dear, I don't think it would be the best time to come visit. I was just going to sleep. I know, early! But I haven't got much sleep lately and seeing as your dad is heavily sleeping I might as well get in a couple of Z's well he's at it." Emily said, "Okay. See you tomorrow bright and early." She said and hung up. She let out her tears again. She couldn't meet her daughter's boyfriend in this state. She laid down on the cot that was set up for her and cried herself into a deep sleep.

Hermione looked over to Draco, "Well, she says she's going to sleep. Told me she's not getting much with dad and all." Draco just softly looked at her as her tears glided down her face.

"Why don't we go home then?" Hermione smiled, he referred to it as home. She giggled, "What's so funny?" He said, smiling.

"Nothing." Hermione said and began to walk. "Why don't we take my mum's car home?" She said, "I have spare keys in my purse." She dug through her purse and found the keys. She phoned her mum, but she didn't pick up, so Hermione left a message saying she took the car and would be back in the morning with it.

They got home pretty quick and went inside the dark house. Hermione sighed, happy to be home. She turned on some lights and headed up to her room. Draco followed her. "Where will I be sleeping love?" Hermione looked back at him with a mischievous smile.

"Anywhere you wanna." She giggled and went into her room to change. She went into her walk-in closet and came out wearing some silky pyjamas. Draco went out Hermione's room to find the bathroom, found it, brushed his teeth and all that jazz and came back to Hermione's room. "Found somewhere to sleep?" She smiled.

"Well, I like the look of this bed." He said and walked over to it, sitting down. He took off his pants to expose a pair of dark green, silky boxers. Hermione watched him as he took off his shirt too, revealing his chiselled body. Hermione could, though didn't let herself, pant. She watched as he lifted up the covers and slid down under them. He now watched her as she furrowed her brow and walked over to the other side of the bed. She jumped on it, not going under the covers. She crawled over to him and got on top of him, kissing him. She felt so much better just having him with her. "Draco, I love you."


	10. Love & death

**Chapter 10: Beds are Burning **

**A/N: Ooh, the suspense. Woot though, two chapter in one night. YAY! Okay, I won't make you wait… READ AWAY!

* * *

**

Draco laid awake much after Hermione had falling asleep in his arms. She hadn't given him the chance to respond, as though she was scared to hear what he actually had to say.

He got up, hoping not to wake Hermione and walked down to the kitchen. He went and got a glass of water and sat at their kitchen table. He had the chance to tell her that he loved her too, but she didn't let him. He was angry. He needed to tell her that he loved her too, that he never has felt this way about anyone. That's why he's here isn't it? He was here for her and to show her that he cared.

A light turned on, and Hermione stood in the doorway. "What are you doing up?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep." He responded. "Came down here to get some water."

"Oh, mind if I join you?" She asked, sitting down. There was a moment of silence. Hermione looked around, kind of awkwardly.

"I was actually thinking of going back upstairs, its cold down here." He said and got up, seizing Hermione's hand and taking her along. He led her back to her bed and laid down, Hermione getting on top of him, then lying beside him. "Hermione, I want to talk to you. Well, tonight… what you said. You didn't give me the chance to respond."

She looked at him. "Honestly, I couldn't believe I had said it aloud and didn't know what to do. I was scared of how you would react so I just kissed you, hoping to distract you."

Draco smiled and kissed her, "Hermione Granger, I love you too." They kissed a little more before falling asleep, contently.

They got up early, to go see Hermione's dad again. Hermione was up when Draco woke up; she had her shower and was just entering the room, with only a towel on. Draco watched her as she walked into her closet and came out again fully clothed. She came over to the bed to wake Draco, found him awake and got pulled down onto him for a little morning snogging.

"You!" Hermione said playfully, "Up!" She finally pulled herself away. "Need a shower?" She asked.

"Yes, how long do I have to get ready? What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 6 in the morning. Doesn't matter, but we should be out of here before 7. I'll go down and make us some breakfast, you go have a shower. I left a towel in there for you. Alright?" She kissed him quickly and got up, leaving the room, heading downstairs.

Draco had his shower, dressed and met Hermione downstairs in the kitchen where she was busy making pancakes, "Yum, my favourite." He said, walking up behind her kissing her neck.

"Good, there's some ready. Eat up." He looked at the clock on the stove: 6:37am, it read. Lots of time. He sat down, grabbed some pancakes, put syrup on them and began to eat. Hermione sat down moments later. "Hey, Draco, will you help me clean up quick after? Just got to do some dishes." He nodded, he'd never done dishes in his life before…

"Hermione, as embarrassing as this is… I've never done dishes before. I'm sure I can do them fine, but how?" Hermione giggled and he didn't blame her. She was used to doing chores around the house.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll show you when we do them, for now eat! We have to get going soon." She shoved another piece of pancake in her mouth.

When they finished they were up and doing dishes in no time. Draco dried them and was soon doing them with comfort. They finished up and Hermione went upstairs quickly to grab her purse while Draco looked around a bit better. He was looking at family photos hanging on the wall. There was one picture of _five _people standing on a beach somewhere hot, like Hawaii. Hermione came back downstairs.

"I didn't know you had a brother and a sister!" Draco said.

"Oh yeah, they're older. Both in university, my sister Lauren, goes somewhere in Canada and my brother, Ben, goes to a university in Paris, France. So they'rerarelyeverhome. Lauren's 20 and Ben's 22. I miss them a lot sometimes. I don't get to see them much seeing as our vacations or usually at different times."

"Weird, how you're a witch and they aren't…" Draco said. He didn't have any siblings, sometimes he wished he did, but what was done was done.

"I don't know how that works, but, yes, it is weird. I like being the only witch in the family though. It makes me feel special." Smiling, Hermione started to walk towards the door.

"That's because you are." Draco said, kissing her cheek.

When they got to the hospital, the mood said it all. Though neither Hermione nor Draco would say anything. Hermione walked slower than usual to her Dad's room. When they reached the door it was closed, making Hermione and Draco get more anxious. Hermione opened the door and gasped silently. Tears streamed. In the room, her mother sat with Mr and Mrs Weasley sobbing. Hermione ran over to her mother and joined in with the sobbing. Even Draco was weary and felt tears in his eyes. Hermione released her mother from the tight grip she was confining her in and went to Draco, "He's gone Draco. He's gone and he'll never come back. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry." Draco held her tightly, uncertain of what to say.

Hermione started to run out of the room, trying to get away from the place that had let her father die. Draco looked at Hermione's mum and smiled comfortingly. She smiled back, though he knew it wasn't real. Not one single normal person could smile after such a lost. Draco did though, when his father died. He could smile, no harm done. But he knew how Hermione must be feeling. He ran after Hermione until he caught up with her.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She said viciously. "I just want to be alone." She turned from him. He was left standing there, not knowing what to say. Or to do, for that matter. Go after the girl that he just admitted his love for? Or leave her be like she requested? It was a conflicting matter. He stood there for a moment, deciding to go after her.

"Please Hermione, I don't know what to do or say." He said, pleadingly.

"Say nothing, do nothing. Just let me be!" She said angrily through tears. She headed outside, where it was sunny and warm out. She let out a scream of frustration that made people look their way. Draco grabbed her and brought her closer to him. She came up to his chest, where she rested her head, pounding her fists against him. He didn't stop her, she needed this. "I hate this world! What did I do wrong to deserve this!" She let out another scream, smaller than the last, but still full of frustration. She sobbed into him and he comforted her. He grazed her chin with his finger and brought her head up so he could look straight into her eyes, he kissed her passionately, hoping it would distract her for a moment. She was a little caught off guard but kissed back. They stood there, right outside the door of the hospital, kissing, as people walked by, noticing them, of course, but they didn't care. Draco backed away first, "I love you Hermione. I really love you." She looked at him. Draco brushed away the new tears as the glided down her face.

"Let's go back." Hermione said.

"Where?" Draco said uncertainly.

"Hogwarts, please. Let's just go." Hermione said.

"But we need to get back somehow… we were supposed to owl Dumbledore a day before we wanted to go back."

"Doesn't matter. Owl him. Just let's get out of here as soon as we can." Hermione headed back inside, Draco followed and soon Hermione, Draco and Emily were leaving the hospital and heading back to Hermione's house.

"It was so nice to have you here Draco, very nice to meet you. Thank you for being so good to Hermione." Emily said and kissed his cheek. They were heading to bed, after owling Dumbledore and getting a response. There would be a train leaving tomorrow at 9am, so they probably wouldn't see Emily in the morning. Draco headed upstairs, leaving Hermione and her mother to talk.

"Oh honey." Emily said hugging her daughter.

"I am so sorry mum that I have to leave on such short notice, but I need to get back to my studies and school, can't miss too much. When are you going back to work?" Hermione said calmly.

"Tuesday." She said, "I miss him already. Hermione, what am I going to do?" She wept.

"Mum, I really don't know. But you will get through this, we'll get through this. Everything will be okay."

"Dear God, why did this have to happen? Why?" She wailed.

"I know mum. It's very difficult. I don't know why it happened, but it did. We need to be strong."

"I know dear, I know. You won't even stay for the funeral?" She asked hopefully.

"I would if I could. In a way, I'm glad to miss it. I don't think I could deal with it. We'll remember dad in our own special way next time I'm home okay? Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself? Why don't you call Aunty Annie to come stay? I'm sure she wouldn't mind the least bit." Hermione said, she really didn't want her mother to be by herself now.

"You know what that is a good idea. I could really use the company. I'll call her in the morning. Anyways, you need your sleep. Going away again in the morning. Oh my, I think I need some sleep too, though I doubt I will get any. Anyways." She got up and hugged her daughter, kissed her on the cheek and wondered into the kitchen. Hermione sighed, held back her tears and headed for her room.

Draco was already asleep, or pretending to be, when Hermione came in. She kissed him on the cheek and turned over, falling asleep almost instantly.


	11. Dry your eyes

**Chapter 11: Beds are Burning**

**A/N:Alrightttt, eleventh chapter! Finally, its been quite hard to write lately - the brain isn't working well! But, yes, this chapter, honestly, sucks! Oh well! I promise they will get better! I swear - because its driving me mad that it sucks so much! Anyways, read on my friend! Laterdays!  
****

* * *

**

The train ride back to Hogwarts was faster than Draco expected, or perhaps it was because he had fallen asleep for most of the ride. Hermione was sitting next time him, not sleeping, but staring out the window. He knew what she was thinking about but didn't know what to say. All he could think about was if he said something wrong, hurt Hermione and lost her. He sighed and turned his head away from her.

When the train stopped, Draco seized Hermione's hand and held it as the walked to the carriage which would take them up to the school. Hermione smiled but said nothing. They sat in the carriage silently for the couple of minutes it took. Hermione stepped out and looked up at the huge school, smiled and turned to make sure Draco was right behind her, "It's good to be back." He said.

"It really is." She went and grabbed her luggage and was off. Draco caught up with her. He couldn't help but wonder if she was losing interest in him, seeing as she was acting so vague. But he told himself over and over that it was just the shock of her father's death and that she really needed him to stick around and help her through this. _That was it._ He thought.

They put their things in their room and were off. They went to go get breakfast and talk with the Headmaster, to let him know they had arrived back safely. They arrived at the Great Hall the same time Dumbledore did. He ushered them in and magicked them some breakfast. He asked them about their trip and if Draco liked the muggle town they stayed in. After the nice little chit-chat, and Hermione assuring them both she was going to be alright, they made their way back to their room.

Hermione went into her room for awhile to unpack while Draco sat in front of the fire, doing his homework. He just finished as Hermione came out of her room. Draco looked up and saw she had been crying. He got up and walked over to her, hugging her tightly as soon as got close enough to her.

He tilted his head and started moving towards her mouth, but she stopped him, took his hand and led them to her room. She lay down on her bed, pulling him on top of her. He whispered, "I love you." Hermione smiled, "I love you too."

Hermione took out her wand and with one flick there was music playing. Draco looked at her, "How'd you do that?"

"Magic." She said and smiled. She was playing The Killers, Draco never heard of them, seeing as they were a muggle band. But he decided he didn't hate it. He leaned in a kissed Hermione who kissed back, passionately.

_I believe in you and me  
I'm coming to find you  
If it takes me all night  
Wrong until you make it  
And I won't forget you  
At least I'll try  
And run, and run tonight  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright_

Draco smiled. _Everything will be alright. _He decided. He loved this girl and nothing was going to stop him from doing this. He kissed her again, hard, on the lips before moving down to her neck. He sucked on the soft skin until Hermione uncontrollably moaned. His hands wandered, touching everywhere. Hermione shivered with excitement. Draco felt himself get hard and shifted to keep Hermione from feeling it. He wasn't sure what Hermione wanted and if she would be willing to go _that _far. As much as Draco wanted to strip her down and fuck her, he didn't. He held back because he knew that Hermione wasn't ready. _Or maybe, was she? _

_I was out shopping for a doll  
To say the least, I thought I've seen them all  
But then you took me by surprise  
I'm dreaming bout those dreamy eyes  
I never knew, I never knew  
So take your suitcase, cause I don't mind  
And baby doll, I meant it ever time  
You don't need to compromise  
I'm dreaming bout those dreamy eyes  
I never knew, I never knew  
But it's alright... _

Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright

The song ended and another one started. But Draco was too passionately kissing Hermione to notice. He took off her robes and moved towards her shirt. He prayed that this time, Potter or Weasel wouldn't storm through the door, that they would be able to enjoy this. He loved this girl lying underneath of him but she was weak; he was practically taking advantage of her. He stopped and looked up at her, straight in the eyes and asked her, "Do you really want to do this?" She just stared at him. Draco started to listen to the music.

_She doesn't have the answer yet  
The answer yet  
I'm breathing down her neck  
Maybe I should give her time _

If it were up to me  
She would know that  
She'll be the one  
When I'm dead will use my bed  
And she'll spend her life  
Thinking of us and making a fuss  
If it were up to me  
She would know that

Our love (our love)  
Is the best love (best love)  
If it were up to me  
Yes, our love (our love)  
Is real love  
So just let it be

Draco backed off of her but Hermione pulled him down again. "Yes, I want to do this…now." She said, practically begging him.

Draco watched her, "I can't, I can't do this." He said and got off the bed…"

_I want you to know  
I've done our charts and it says  
That we work as one  
Like the Jackson 5 and the temptations  
If it were up to me  
She would know that _

Our love (our love)  
Is the best love (best love)  
If it were up to me  
Yes, our love (our love)  
Is real love  
So just let it be

Well, your mother likes my smile  
And your father likes my lifestyle  
Should I ask them what I asked you  
To get the answer  
Yes, to get the answer

It's easy (easy)  
It's easy (easy)  
It's easy (easy)  
Oh it's easy (easy)

Your mother likes my smile  
And your father likes my lifestyle  
Should I ask them what I asked you  
To get the answer  
Yes, to get the answer

Cause our love (our love)  
Is the best love (best love)  
If it were up to me  
Yes, our love (our love)  
Oh, is real love  
So just let it be

Its easy (easy)  
Its easy (easy)  
Its easy

With the song ending Draco got up and left the room. Hermione sat there, feeling embarrassed and confused. She got up, put her clothes back on, grabbed her robe and went for the door, not saying anything. Draco was sitting in front of the fireplace. Head in his hands. Hermione looked at him, still not saying anything. Draco heard the door open and shut, the music had stopped and the room was absolutely silent. Draco shivered, _do I go after her? _He asked himself. _Do it, dumb ass._ He got up, ran into Hermione's room, grabbed his stuff and ran out the door after Hermione. He got out there to find no one; he kept running down a couple more halls but she was no where to be found. He sighed, leaning against a wall and slid down it, he brought his knees up to his chest and put his head down. _I am such an idiot. _He felt the tears burn in his eyes, brushing them away when he heard—

"Drakie?" An annoying, familiar voice said.

* * *

**Songs -  
1st one: Everything Will Be Alright - The Killers  
2nd one: If It Were Up To Me - Rooney  
Both are excellent songs! **

Anyways, please review! Thanks. Have a great day!


	12. I'm a terrible person

**Chapter 12: Bed are Burning.**

A/N: Yet another chapter. Thank you Spring Break. -tear- Last day. Might as well get as much writing as I can done. Uhh, I think this chapter is better than the last one... a lot of stuff happens. I won't tell - you must read! So go on, read... and then what? Yes, review PLEASE! I'm down on my knees here. Hardy har har. Anyways... Laterdays!

* * *

Hermione ran away from the room as fast as she could, she had a feeling Draco would follow her. _What am I doing? _She asked herself, slowing down. She had already passed a couple of students who shouldn't be out of their room but she didn't do anything. She just pretended she didn't see them. She headed towards the Gryffindor dormitories, said the password and went in. She saw Harry and Ron sitting in the corner, playing chess. Hermione ran over to Harry and just burst out crying. Ron looked at Harry, frazzled and Harry just wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong Hermione? What's wrong? What did he do?" Ron asked, getting protective.

"It's okay Hermione. Shh." Harry said soothingly, standing up, glancing at Ron. Harry led Hermione up to his room. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Everything," Was Hermione's response. "I am so stupid." She sobbed. Harry didn't question her anymore, just held her.

* * *

"Drakie? Are you okay?" Pansy Parkinson's annoying voice wailed.

"Fine, just fine Pansy. Go away." Pansy eyed him evilly.

"You're not okay Draco. Just tell me."

"I'm okay, I already said that. Now leave me alone." He said cruelly, getting up.

"Please, Draco, you won't even talk to me anymore. What is up with you?" Pansy said, pleadingly. Rushing over and grabbing his arm

"I said go away." He said, pushing her arm away, starting to walk away from her.

"Draco! Don't do this to me! I love you!" She yelled. A couple girls passing giggled, "What are you looking at?" She harshly said. They looked away, "Whores," Pansy said under her breath.

Draco didn't look back and he didn't hear anyone coming after him. He made his way back to the Head dormitory.

* * *

Hermione ran into the common room, a couple hours later, crying. Draco looked up from reading but didn't notice she was crying. She ran towards her door, sobbing. Draco heard the sobs and looked up again, now noticing she was upset, "Hermione?" He asked. She had slammed the door shut. "Hermione!" Draco got up and ran over to the door, opening it. In her room Hermione was lying on her bed, face in her pillow, blubbering. "What's wrong? What happened?" Draco asked softly. _Crying women, not my strong point. _Draco thought. Hermione turned to talk but held back. Draco looked deep into her eyes and saw it… guilt. "What is it?" He asked, more anxiously.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could manage.

"For what?"

"Everything." With this she got up off the bed and ran from the room and out of the dormitory; Draco running after her. "Hermione!" He yelled but she didn't stop. He knew where she had been – _Harry. _He thought. _Go talk to Potter, _the voices in his head told him. He made his way to the Gryffindor common room, already knowing the password from being Head boy. He walked in and shocked everyone in there. "I need to speak with Harry Potter. Where is he?" No one spoke.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry appeared from the stairway to the boys dormitories.

"Hermione. Come with me, we need to talk." He said smoothly. They walked out of the portrait hole and into the hall.

"So, I guess she told you." Harry said.

"Told me what?" Draco eyed him.

"Shit. Never mind."

"No, tell me." He said viciously, stepping forward.

"Look, I think it would be better if Hermione told you."

"I think so too, but I can't find her. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I swear. Have you checked the library?" Draco didn't respond; he was off – to the library.

Hermione was hidden behind a huge, old book but Draco recognized those petite hands propping it up. He walked over and pushed the book down, exposing her red eyes. "I went to go visit Potter." Draco said cruelly.

"Oh. Shit. He told you?" Hermione didn't look at him, "Look, Draco, I'm sorry. I don't-"

"No. He didn't tell me. Said that I should find out from you. What did he do Hermione?" Draco asked, still trying to get her to look at him.

"He didn't do anything." Hermione said quietly.

"This doesn't look like nothing." Draco said.

Hermione sighed, swallowed loudly and spoke, "Look it, Draco, alright…" She paused, "…I kissed Harry." She said shortly.

"Yo-You what?" Draco said, stunned.

"I, yes _I, _kissed Harry. But—"

"You kissed him. _You _did? I-I have to go." Draco turned on his heel and left in a rush. Hermione got up, chasing after him.

"Draco! Wait!"

"No, Hermione, no. We're over." He stormed out of the library, thankful for its emptiness.

* * *

Hermione returned back to the common room to find it empty. Draco's door was shut and locked. "Draco!" She yelled, "Please talk to me!" But no one answered. She held back her tears and went into her room. The night's events replaying in her head…

_She had gone to visit Harry after her and Draco's little 'fight.' She needed to talk to him, get his opinion. She walked in and saw him, started talking to him. He took them up to his room, locked the door and put a silencing charm on it – so no one would disturb them or listen in. _

_Hermione told him about Draco's refusing to shag her and how embarrassed and weird she felt and how bizarre Draco had been acting about Harry, "Jealousy, I think it is." Hermione said. _

_Harry comforted her, told her things that she wanted to hear. She looked into his eyes and hugged him, after pulling back she couldn't help but notice his perfect jaw, his nice smile, cute lips; those bright green eyes, his neck, and the scar – how dangerous it made him look. _

_Her eyes travelled back down to his lips. Harry noticed this but didn't do or say anything. She leaned forward rather slowly - as if she was contemplating about what she about to do. She made her way closer, tilting her head, slowly; she touched her lips to his. Her brain wasn't controlling her anymore – her heart was. She opened her mouth and let Harry's tongue roam freely. She involuntarily moaned and duelled with his tongue; she ran her hand down his shirt, feeling his ripped abs. She lifted up his shirt, taking it off; all the while pushing Harry on his back and getting on top of him. _Must come from Draco, _Harry thought. They kept kissing, passionately, when all of the sudden Hermione gasped – as though she was coming up from under water, needing air. It had her, finally, of what she was doing and how wrong it was. She got off Harry and ran out of the room… _

Hermione heard a door slam and jumped off of the bed and into the common room. But Draco had gone out of the door by then – leaving a note on her desk. She didn't know whether or not to go after him. She decided to read the note first.

_Hermione, _

_I have gone to stay in the Slytherin dormitories until further notice. Do not try to see or contact me. You have done enough already. I don't understand – why? Why would you do something like that? Do I not mean a thing to you? I love you, Hermione, and though you said those words back to me I find it hard to believe you meant them. _

_Until then,_

_Draco Malfoy. _

Hermione sobbed, "But I do love you, Draco, I do. I'm so sorry." She collapsed to her knees.

"Do you really mean it?" Draco appeared from his room.

"Of course I do. I don't know what came through me but it happened – I can't say it didn't but it really didn't mean anything. Harry is my best friend, nothing more, nothing less. I love him but it doesn't match the love I feel for you. If I could take it back I would." She finished, looking at Draco. He wasn't looking at her. "Please?" She wailed, "I can't lose you."

Draco finally looking at her said, "I think you already have." No girl had ever treated him this way before; he didn't know how to take it. He was hurt and angry. Angry for letting his guard down. The _only _girl he had ever loved, someone he didn't think was capable of doing something so vicious, had hurt him so badly. He turned on his heel and walked back into his room – leaving Hermione stunned.

* * *

**Was it any good? Hope so. Reviewww! Please & Thank you! Ch. 13 COMING SOON! )**


	13. She drives me crazy

**Chapter 13: Beds are Burning**

**A/N: WICKED! Chapter number thirteen... up & running! Sorry for the wait! Took awhile to make sure this one was the way I wanted it. If that makes any sense. Alright, Ms.Sprinkles has finally written her story - If It Were Up To Me and posted it! So go read it and review it... please? It's really good! Anyways, read away my friends! REVIEW AFTER PLEASE?

* * *

**

Draco was sitting on the couch a week later, staring at Hermione, who was busy in her own little world of work, so she didn't notice him staring. Draco was going insane, the awkward silences that happened so often, and the fact that they hadn't said anything to each other in a week and how Hermione kept running off to Harry.

Hermione, although she was busy with work, her mind wasn't. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she missed Draco – how badly she had screwed up. She didn't know why she did it. She didn't understand why she had the sudden feelings towards Harry. _I mean, Harry's my best friend, I never felt so close to anyone like how close I am with Harry but I don't love him. I love Draco… _She got up randomly, looking at Draco, who was looking back at her. She just froze, starring into those piercing pale eyes – entranced. She couldn't stop looking at him. Finally she got out of the trance and walked into her room.

Draco sat there for a good twenty minutes contemplating everything. Finally, he gave in. He went and knocked on her door but she didn't say anything. He opened it, determinedly, and went in, shutting it behind him. Hermione was on her bed, sleeping. Hermione wasn't getting much sleep at night anymore. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco and how she had screwed things up.

Draco walked over and shook her gently, making her open her eyes and upon seeing Draco yelped and sat up straight. "What are you are doing?" She asked timidly. "Did I fall asleep?" Draco just stared at her.

"I came to talk to you." Hermione looked at him oddly, as though she didn't believe him, as though it were a dream. There was a moment of awkward silence before Draco broke it, "Look… I know I said some things that probably hurt you and led you to believe I didn't love you… but that's not the case… you just hurt me really badly… and Harry, the thought of you kissing him… the thought of him not stopping you, fully knowing that we were a couple… I don't get it though… Uh…" Draco said, realizing he was rambling. "I'm sorry." Hermione just gaped at him. _Why is he sorry? _She thought.

"And you're sorry because? Look, Draco, you have _nothing _to be sorry about. If it wasn't for me and my kissing of Harry, none of this would be happening now. Like you said, you only said those things because you were mad. Who made you mad? I did. I am the one who is supposed to be sorry. I am the one who _is _sorry. Sorry for breaking the trust you held in me, sorry for doing what I did and sorry for not trying harder to get you back. I just thought… I just thought… that it was too late." Tears sprung up in her eyes and she brushed them away quickly, trying to hide them. Hermione wasn't one to show her emotions; she thought they made her too vulnerable.

Draco motioned her to move forward and hugged her. He didn't know what all of this meant – he wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship with her anymore, but he wanted to be friends for now. "Hermione, I accept your apologies and I hope you accept mine, but I think, for now, we're better off as friends. If we're meant to be, we're meant to be… I guess we'll find out." He kissed her softly on the cheek and walked out of her room, into his. He drew a sigh of relief – being friends was better than nothing.

* * *

"Did you finish your potions homework?" Hermione asked Draco a month later. They were sitting in their common room. It had been awhile since the whole Harry-incident happened and Hermione and Draco had become rather good friends.

"Yep, did all of it last night. Stayed up half the bloody night doing it. Stupid professors, they shouldn't give us a shit load of homework in exam time!" Draco said.

"Oh well, it's not that hard." Hermione said, smirking.

"For you, brainiac." He said, throwing one of their pillows at her.

"Bugger off, ferret." She threw it back at him, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey!" He said, getting up and moving 'stealth'-like towards Hermione. She giggled and climbed off the couch, running from him. He eventually caught her, after running around the common room a couple of times, by grabbing her leg, causing her to fall down. Draco got tripped up too and nearly fell on top of Hermione, putting his arms out just in time. Now he was positioned right over top of Hermione, who laid on her back, looking into her eyes. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were and how beautiful she looked tonight. He moved in slowly, not thinking, and kissed her, softly. Hermione was shocked; she couldn't believe she was actually feeling those lips against hers again. When he backed away from her, she moved her head up with his and kissed him again.

He backed away quickly, not knowing what to do. Draco did indeed want this but was holding back for his own sake. _She hurt you once… what's stopping her from hurting you again? _He was asking himself. _This **is **Hermione we're talking about! _He got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "I have to go," He said, leaving Hermione standing there.

_He's teasing you! _She thought. _He's doing this on purpose! _It was all running through her head now. _I hate him! I hate him… no, no you do not! You love him. _"Ugh." She said as she stormed off into the bathroom, turning on the shower to _very_ hot. _Much better. _She said to herself as the hot water rushed down her body, making her shiver.

* * *

Draco was just walking… and walking… and walking. He didn't know where he was going, or why, he just had to walk. So walk he did. He finally came to his senses and headed back to the Head dorm about ten minutes later. He walked in and, of course, couldn't find Hermione. _Probably went to see Potter. _He said and got angry with himself for bringing that up. _I need a hot bath. _He headed for the washroom, slowly getting undressed on his way there. He went in, not noticing Hermione in the shower, filled their pool-sized bathtub with hot, hot water and dived in. The hot water relaxing his muscles as he swam to the other side.

* * *

Hermione looked out into the bathroom through the glass door of the shower and saw no one, but noticed the bathtub was filled. _Shit. _She thought, turning off the tap and grabbing a towel. "Whose there?" She called but no one answered. She went to the edge of the bathtub and looked in; she saw a figure swimming under the water… a figure with a long, tall body, blonde hair and a nice ass. _DRACO! _She panicked. He came up right by her foot and grabbed it, pulling her in. She landed in the bath with a huge splash. The towel, once wrapped around her body, had sunk down to the bottom. Hermione, barely touching the bottom, rose to top, gasping for air. Once she was breathing normally again she looked at Draco, "What the hell?" She said exasperated. She thanked God that the bath was foamy, or else Draco would be able to see all of her, no lies.

Draco was just laughing and went under the water. Hermione panicked again and went under with him. He was looking right at her when she opened her eyes; she gave him a very crude sign with her hands and pulled him up to the top again.

"Do not go under the water! I'm naked, damn it!" She said.

"And that is supposed to keep me from going under the water?" He said.

_Looks as though someone has forgiven you, _Hermione said to herself. "YES! Jeez, how am I supposed to get out of here?"

Draco was just gaping at her, with the wet hair, foamy body… _Gotta think about something else… Gotta think about something else… _"I won't look, I promise." He said mischievously.

"Get off of it, Draco!" Hermione started to swim to the other side, getting away from Draco. "What's with the mood changes?" She yelled, swimming away…

"Mood changed?" Draco asked, acting confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. 'I have to go now' after kissing me and then all of the sudden pulling me into the pool!" Hermione said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, sorry?" He asked.

"Apology accepted. Now, I want to get out, please… don't look." She said awkwardly.

"Fine!" Draco said and faced the other way, covering his face with his hands. Hermione tried to get up off the side but slipped back in. When she finally got out she looked at Draco, who was—

"I thought I said don't look!" Hermione wailed. Turning around quickly.

"Couldn't help myself." He said, getting out of the tub himself.

"Ah! Cover up." Hermione said. She was not enjoying this at all.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." He said, smirking.

"You're saying that the wrong way! I walked in on you naked – not my fault! Could you throw me a towel?" She said, tired of standing there naked.

"Sure." He threw one over to her and she wrapped around her body, grabbed one for himself and wrapped it around his waist. He walked up to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek, "Night." He said and walked away.

"Night." Hermione said, but Draco was already out of the room. She stood there, dumbfounded, dressed in a towel and shivering.

* * *

Hermione had already been down to eat breakfast, had a shower and was all ready when Draco woke up. He came out just in time for classes and spotted Hermione sitting at her desk, writing ferociously.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Writing a letter home." She answered shortly.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, give me a sec." She ran into her room with the letter and came back. Draco noticed something on her finger… I took him a second to realize it.

"You're wearing my ring again." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess… I decided that it was time to put it back on." She has taken it off after Draco had 'broken up' with her. She couldn't look at it without crying, but she thought that she would let of a little signal of 'I love you still and if you want to get back together I'm good with it.'

"Thanks." He said, kissing her forehead. "Shall we?" Together, unofficially a couple, they walked to Care of Magical Creatures together.

* * *

"Hermione… I think we're meant to be together. Will you be my girlfriend again?" He paused, "No, no. That sounds bad." He was pacing his room a week later trying to figure out how to ask out Hermione again. "God, why does this have to be so flipping difficult? Ugh." Draco fell back on his bed, sighing. He heard a knock on his door a moment later.

"Come in." Fully knowing it was Hermione. She came in wearing some plaid pyjama bottoms and a black tank top. "You look comfy." Draco said. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back. He was never nervous around girls, why does she have the power to make him be so… so weak?

She came and sat down beside him, just looking at him. He had to do it. He needed to do it, it was the perfect opportunity. "Okay, Hermione, I've been thinking. It's been awhile since everything happened and I thought my feelings would change but they didn't. I don't know how you feel about me anymore but I hope you feel the same. Do you want to be my girlfriend? Again?" He asked timidly.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Chapter 14 will be up ASAP.**

Laterdays 


	14. Innocence: Lost

**Chapter 14: Beds are Burning**

**A/N: So yeah, sorry for the cliff-hanger again. AND for the long wait… It was a little harsh… just a little! Yeah… took me awhile to get this chapter the way I wanted it! Sorry sorry sorry times a million. I want to give a HUGE thanks to my reviewers. You guys are so supportive and positive! THANK YOU! Anyways, REMINDER: read IF IT WERE UP TO ME! by Ms.SprinklesIMMEDIATLY (after my story)! Do it. DO it. DO IT! Kay? Cool. Anyways… READ AWAY! Laterdays.

* * *

**

Draco sat there looking at Hermione. She looked at him. The words were still processing in her head, before she could say anything else the word, "Yes," came out of her mouth. She smiled a huge smile. Draco, who was now just as shocked as Hermione was when he asked her, smiled as well and took Hermione in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as they released each other. Hermione smirked and kissed him, passionately. Her confidence took over and she had Draco on his back, kissing his neck. Her hands slowly travelled down to the end of Draco's shirt and ripped it off. He was just watching her intently, she was so beautiful. How could you not trust her? She was now playfully nipping his neck and moved downwards, kissing a trail to his pants. She undid them and pulled them off, leaving Draco in his boxers. She looked at him mischievously before taking off her own top, leaving her in her plaid pyjama pants. Draco sat up and licked his lips. Hermione giggled. Draco started to crawl towards her and she got nervous. She lay down and continued to giggle. He grabbed her pants and teared them off, smirking to see her in her underwear.

"I like how they match." Draco said, jokingly. It was true, her lacy bra and thong were a matching set, green to be exact. He got on top of Hermione and started to kiss her fervently, playing with Hermione's tongue. He was, unconsciously, taking off Hermione's bra. She was, unconsciously, taking off Draco's boxers. This was the furthest Hermione had gone, Draco fully knowing this. Did she really want to do this? He didn't ask, just kept doing what he was doing. He decided that she would stop if she didn't want to do this.

Hermione didn't want to think about what she was doing – so she didn't. She let the pleasure take her over. She just did what felt right and taking off Draco's boxers felt right. She threw the boxers off the bed. Draco was now kissing and sucking on her nipples. She smiled and for the first time realized Draco was naked on top of her. She was nearly naked… but somehow it felt so right that she wasn't scared at all. She trusted Draco.

She shivered and she felt Draco's hands taking off her underwear. _Oh god, it's going to happen. _She thought. She shivered again as Draco brushed his fingers up her inner thighs. He started to kiss her legs and Hermione let out a soft moan. He moved upwards towards her face and kissed her neck, sucking on it from time to time. _At least he's taking it slow. _She thought. Draco shifted and Hermione giggled as she felt his hardness. His hand slid down her side, and started to rub her clit, causing Hermione to moan. He then, still rubbing her clit, slid a finger into her; Hermione's hips locked at this new feeling. Once Hermione relaxed, he went deeper and was soon fingering her hard and passionately. Hermione was moaning from pleasure and anticipation. She felt intense pleasure building up in her and finally she released, leaving Draco satisfied.

Hermione, not knowing what to do, waited for Draco's next move. He crawled back over to her, face to face and kissed her, "Ready?" He asked.

Hermione swallowed hard. "Yes." She quivered with excitement. Draco readied himself and started kissing Hermione ferociously. She tensed up as Draco started to slowly insert his hard shaft into her. Draco whispered sweet nothings into her ear, trying to get her to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much. She slowly calmed herself and Draco pushed himself up further, a little harder this time. He could see the pain in her face, but she was trying to hide it. He kissed her, trying to distract her and she gently bit his tongue.

He was soon pulling himself back out and was going back in. This time there wasn't as much pain, but pleasurable shocks. Draco was now sucking Hermione's neck and Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer, she let out a low moan and whispered to Draco, "Faster."

He started to pump her faster in a repetitive motion, causing him to breathe quicker. Hermione closed her eyes and contently moaned "Draco." She could feel Draco's warm breath on her neck. Opening her eyes she met Draco's gaze and for this first time since it started, felt embarrassed. Her cheeks burned and Draco noticed. He took her lips on his own and whispered, "You're beautiful." Hermione smiled.

"And you, Draco Malfoy, are an excellent shag." She said, laughing. Draco smiled, still pumping Hermione fast. He focused back to that and had her moaning within minutes again.

After what seemed like an eternity, truly being only a few magnificent minutes, Hermione felt all the pleasure build, hips locking and thrusting forward, she orgasmed. Draco felt the tight squeeze of Hermione's walls as she orgasmed causing him to release too. He rolled off of Hermione and lay beside her, breathing heavily. She looked at him, "I love you Draco." She kissed him before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning extremely satisfied but in great need of a shower. She rushed out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Draco beside her, and had a long, hot shower. For the whole day she could not smiling, causing people, like Ginny, to ask questions. Hermione had told Ginny and _only _Ginny. She didn't think Harry or Ron would enjoy hearing something of this sort. Ginny, of course, wanted details. And sure, Hermione told her what happened, almost. Some of the things she wanted to keep to herself, because they were extraordinary and she didn't feel the need to share things of that sort. Like how Draco had been so slow and sweet with her. How he whispered in her ear and told her she was beautiful and how he said he loved her. She would never forget that. He had finally forgiven her and Hermione had finally lost her innocence. Somehow, it made her feel… special. All of this was making her smile.

"Anyways, Gin, I hope I didn't talk to much." Hermione said, smiling.

"No worries." Ginny winked at her and watched her walk away.

"'Bye." Hermione said as she walked out of the portrait hole, heading to Transfiguration.

Hermione walked in and spotted Harry and Ron sitting at a table with an empty seat in the middle. Still smiling, Hermione walked over and sat in the middle of the two guys. Harry and Ron were talking and acted as though they didn't even notice Hermione sit down, "Hello?" She said, questioningly.

"Oh hello Hermione, when did you get here?" Ron said, jokingly. "Why are you so smiley?"

"Oh, uh… no reason." She said, not being able to think of anything else. She stopped smiling, trying to not make it obvious.

Ron just eyed her, "Sure. So Harry and I were talking about the next Quidditch game. Eh? Eh?"

Hermione just kind of looked at them confused. "What?"

Harry looked hurt, "It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin that's what." Hermione let out an "Oh" sound and had a shocked look on her face. She gulped, _Uh oh. _She thought.

"So, who are you going to be cheering for 'Mione?" Ron asked, liking the fact that he could bug her.

"Harry, of course. Who else would I cheer for?" Her smile was back. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry turned his head away, snobbishly. "Oh come on you two! I am only joking. I am not stupid, you know?"

"We know, 'Mione. We know." Hermione smacked Ron softly on the arm and Ron, being Ron, whimpered.

"Get off of it Ron!" Hermione said, somewhat loudly. Before Ron could respond, Professor McGonagall entered the room, looking angry. Harry looked at Hermione with the "oh no" look on his face.

They walked out of Transfiguration with a load of homework. "Well, I'll see you guys in Potions." She said, starting to walk away.

"Why not right now? Its lunch, you know?" Ron asked

"I have things to do Ronald." She said, making him turn red.

"Alright, bye." The boys said, heading in the opposite direction.

Hermione walked into the common room and saw Draco on the couch sleeping. She rolled her eyes; he didn't go to first class. She walked over to him and shook him awake. He grabbed her abruptly and pulled her on top of him.

"Faker." She said.

"I wasn't faking it." He stuck out his tongue and before he could even get it back into his mouth Hermione was snogging him. Draco moved his hands towards her ass and gave it a quick squeeze, causing Hermione to stop and say, "Hey!"

"I thought you would be hanging out with Ron and Harry at lunch." Draco said, shortly.

"Well, I told them I had things to do." She said, smiling cutely.

"Like me?" Draco said, raising his eyebrow and before she could respond was wildly snogging her again.

* * *

"God," Hermione said, "Potions was so boring today."

"At least classes are over." Ron said. Hermione kept looking over shoulder at Draco, who was talking to Blaise and a crew of Slytherin. He was very involved in the conversation, and not wanting to disturb him she turned back to Harry and Ron.

"Let's go get some dinner." She said, linking arms with Harry and Ron and dragging them along.


	15. The Quidditch match

**Chapter 15: Beds are Burning**

**A/N: Oh my god. My brain has not been working lately... making it rather difficult to write!SORRY x23482342934. Enjoy and if you wanna reviewing would be cool. Thanks! **

To all my reviewers: Thank you! SO MUCH! You guys are so supportive! Thank you thank you thank you!Time to name some of you! **Cadee Blaze42, ****Ms.Sprinkles, ****amber'sstash, ****sxcting, ****animechic9078, ****Rachel Felton, ****Gone-Goonie, ****Ginny-and-Draco-fan, ****Mrs Daniel Jacob Radcliffe, ****hannah-901, ****IncubusDreams, ****Curlyq2713, ****superuki, ****MalfoysAngel1985, ****bunnycutie, ****melissafelton-622, ****Wounded Wings, ****daretodream322, ****jackslittlefriend, ****AnglxDevl05, ****Bookworm1214, ****dannyizhott88, ****Blompie, ****Im a lazy heffalump, ****LGJG, ****Gryffindor'sLostAngel, ****sexyslytherin2, ****DanRadcliffe5666, ****SelfHatred, ****Ritsu-the-monkey a.ka. Mz122, ****HogwartsHeadGirl1, ****andrew-needs-to-write, ****melissamalfoy642****. And for anyone I missed, I'm sorry and you still rule.  
****  
Black rainfall****-- He he he. Yes,commando.It's a nickname, given to me by my best friend.Wellyes...that's all I've got to say. Read away peoples! **

**

* * *

**

Hermione sat in the stands watching Harry and Draco fly around above her. She knew that deep down inside she wanted Harry to win, and of course he would but she also didn't want to hurt Draco by cheering for Harry. She had told him it this morning and he said that he understood her situation. Hermione wasn't buying it though. He was hurt, just too stubborn to admit it.

She watched as Draco spotted the snitch. Her heart gave a jump. Harry noticed and started to trail Draco, catching him quickly. Draco noticed Harry and jolted to his right, blocking Harry. Harry pulled back and went around, so that they were side by side. Draco looked over to Harry and went to hit Harry, missing him as Harry sped up. Hermione heard herself gasp. Harry and Draco continued to follow the snitch towards the ground, but it changed direction suddenly and headed upwards. Harry pulled out of the dive but Draco didn't make it in time, crashing into the ground hard. Hermione gasped louder and stood up, rushing down the stands. She stopped herself suddenly, realizing that a lot of people were staring at her strangely.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Fine," Hermione spat viciously. As hard as she tried to be nice to Lavender it never worked. She hated her and there was nothing she could do to change that. She watched Ron make a fabulous save and heard Parvati say, "Ron sure has improved since he started." She heard Lavender respond with, "Yes, he's rather good and very pleasant to look at." With that both she and Parvati giggled ferociously.

Hermione turned around and said, "I'm trying to watch Quidditch here. So if you don't mind… stuff a sock in it." She turned back to the game to see Draco back on his broom and flying up towards Harry who was, once again, chasing the snitch. It kept changing its direction, making Harry look as though he wasn't in control of his broomstick. He went into a dive again, with Draco behind him. Harry sped up, leaving Draco far behind. He reached out, trying to grab it, stretched father than he thought possible, thrust his hand forward and snatched it. The crowd roared, except for the Slytherin section. Hermione let out a little yelp of happiness before heading down to congratulate Harry.

* * *

Draco felt the anger rise in him. Once again he failed to beat Potter. And though he kept his insults to himself, for Hermione's sake, he felt a pang of hurt as he watched Hermione run out of the stands to hug Harry. He turned to his team and gave them hell for losing. He felt a little better after that and turned around to start walking towards Hermione but she wasn't there. 

"Stupid Potter," Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Goyle asked.

"Nothing," Draco said bitterly.

He stormed up to the castle and headed straight towards his room, part of him hoping Hermione would be there when he showed up but she wasn't. She left him a note saying that she had gone to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate. "Thanks." He mumbled to himself and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch in the common room, exhausted, she watched Ginny get paraded around by the guys in her year. She had made many a goals in the game, each more fabulous than the last. She decided to head back and visit Draco. 

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just going back to my room… to visit Draco!" She yelled back. It was loud in here, there was music playing loudly from somewhere and the amount of people in the room was crazy. She swore she didn't recognize half the people. She obviously hadn't been in there much.

"Do you have to go?" Harry yelled back. She moved closer so they could actually hear each other.

"Harry, I feel bad. I abandoned Draco!"

"Oh come on, he can handle himself. He's probably off bitching at his team for losing." He smiled at this.

"Harry, get off yourself." She punched him playfully in the gut, but he didn't even flinch. He held out a butterbeer and Hermione took it, "Another hour okay? That's all… and then I'm out of here."

* * *

Hermione didn't stay for just an hour though; she didn't make it back to Draco at all that night. He sat up waiting and waiting but no Hermione. He finally fell asleep on the couch. Hermione crept back in early in the morning and crawled into her bed. She was thankful that today was Sunday and that she had finished all of her homework on Friday night. 

Draco had heard her come in but didn't say anything. He remained 'sleeping' on the couch and didn't bother to move back to his bed when she went into her room. He sat there for a few minutes wanting to storm into her room and start yelling at her about how he could have used her yesterday. He got up and started walking towards her door but stopped, realizing he couldn't do that, and headed for the door. He walked down to the Slytherin dormitories and went in.

He spotted Pansy sitting in the corner, pouting, by herself, and Blaise doing homework at one of the tables in the room. He shivered; it was rather cold in there. Blaise noticed him walk in and waved him over.

"Hey Malfoy. How goes it?" He asked.

"Horrid." He replied.

"Not getting any, eh?"

"How about not seeing her at all yesterday?"

"What?" Blaise said, shocked. "How does that work?"

"Got up early for Quidditch, afterwards she went off with Potter to "celebrate" and didn't come back. I suppose she spent the night."

"WITH POTTER?" Blaise said furiously.

"No, dimwit!" But Draco's heart did a little leap. _Has she been with Potter? The whole night? No, she wouldn't do that. She stayed with Ginny… yeah, she stay with Ginny! _

"Hey! Don't even start with me. We don't know anything for sure. So don't go all 'Malfoy' on me!" He took a second to calm down. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Talk to her?" Draco said looking around; he could feel eyes burning on the back of his head. Pansy was staring right at him giving him an evil look. "What do you want?" He shot at her.

"Nothing," She said sweetly.

"Oh I'm sure you want nothing, Parkinson. Get out of here," Blaise said, looking evilly at her.

"What? I was just innocently sitting here—"

"Staring at Draco as though you could kill him." Blaise said, interrupting her.

"I would never kill Drakey."

"Like hell you wouldn't. You are just furious because you don't have him. Get over it!" Blaise said, once again defending Draco.

"Thanks," Draco said quietly to Blaise.

"No problem," He said, shooting another look at Pansy, who was close to tears. "Now, go talk to your girlfriend. I bet she has a good reason."

"Thanks," He said getting up. He quickly patted Blaise's back and walked out, glaring at the crying Pansy, causing her to get up and run to her dormitory.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and energized. She decided she might as well get down to the library; a little more studying for her NEWTs wouldn't hurt. She decided she would go in a check on Draco. She headed towards the door but before she got there a familiar voice said, "So you're back finally." The cold, emptiness in the voice made Hermione shiver. She spun around and faced Draco, who was standing by the fire, looking a little more than pissed off. 

"Sorry," Was all she could spit out, "I was just going to see you to talk to you."

"Where were you last night?" He asked as though he hadn't even heard what she was saying.

"I was celebrating with my friends. Other friends." She said quickly at the hurt look Draco gave her.

"What about me?"

"Well, honestly, I don't think a bunch of Gryffindors would want a Slytherin in their common room celebrating a Gryffindor win. As much as you won't admit it, I come from that house; I have friends in that house and am still a part of that house. This means that, if I want to, and I wanted to, I can celebrate a victory. It was nice to just have fun with a lot of people I haven't hung out with in forever."

"Was Weasley there?"

"Yes, why wouldn't he be?"

Draco was looking at his feet. "Did he try and do anything?"

"No! Ron and I are good now, don't try and change that!"

"I wasn't trying to change that!" He looked at her, brows furrowed, "I was trying to protect you! But obviously you don't want me to."

"Draco! I never said that! So what if Ron was there? He never has 'tried' anything before! I don't think he would now. He knows that I would hate him again, after all we've been through… he knows better. You have to trust Ron… and me."

"Yeah, well… when you stay out all night and don't tell me. I don't know what you are up too. It's a little scary. And a little hard to trust you."

"If you knew me better, you'd know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Hermione's eyes filled with tears, an all to common emotion with Draco.

"Well I'm not," Draco said, turning around, hiding his own face as tears fell from his eyes too.

"Draco! Don't do this again! Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because Hermione, because. This whole year has been the weirdest year of my life. I love you and I have forgiven you for hurting me before but you know what I'm like with Potter now days. It's hard to watch as you run and hug him after he won yesterday and totally forget I exist. It's hard when you are in the same common room with him and Weasley," Draco said bitterly. "And I'm… I'm not there. But I trust you. I do. I don't trust them, that's all."

"Yeah, well, you should! Harry's done nothing wrong. That was me… and as for Ron, well yeah he is an idiot but he can't help that!" She smiled to herself. Ron was an idiot, there was no doubt about it but she loved him anyways. He had always made things better, even when he said and did the stupidest things.

"Okay. Okay! I will try and trust them, but believe me its hard. Especially after… well after what happened."

"I know. But look it. We're here, together, right now, and nothing has or will change that. Or no one." She added. She made her way closer to Draco, who was still standing by the fire. He sat down and Hermione sat down beside him. She kissed him on the cheek and laid down. "I'm still so tired."

"When did you get to sleep?" Then it hit him. _Did you sleep with Potter? Like actually sleep in the same bed as him? _He wanted to ask.

"Late. I'm not even sure," She said, smirking. "What?" She asked, noticing the thoughtful look on Draco's face.

"Uhh… I'm not trying to sound, well, I don't know… but… where… where did you sleep?" He asked, cautiously, eyeing her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! I want to know if you slept in the same bed as Potter or Weasley," He looked furious.

"No, I did not sleep in the same bed as 'Potter or Weasley.' I simply slept on one of the couches… withArry." She mumbled the last bit.

"What was that?" Draco said, giving her a look.

"Well, I slept on the couch, but Harry was a bit smashed and he sorta fell asleep on top of me."

"He what! That's it!"

"DRACO! It was nothing, he fell asleep. It was no biggie; everyone was on everyone. Practically no one slept in their beds that night," She said, hopefully.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better? He was rather close to you then eh? Sleeping on you eh?"

"Draco, calm down damn it! It's all good. Nothing happened. I slept there, woke up early, before anyone else and left. It was absolutely nothing. Harry and I are friends. Best friends, we're close… close enough to sleep on each other. No worries!"

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" Draco was now on his feet.

"Well I'm off to the library to study." She got up, kissed the stunned Draco and walked out of the room. Leaving the fuming Draco confused and unsure of what to do with himself.

"Damn Potter," He mumbled. He hadn't seen Hermione all day because of Potter and hadn't seen her at night because of Potter too. He gritted his teeth together and stormed into his room.


	16. The Library

**Chapter 16: Beds are Burning**

A/N: Okay okay, I'm being slow about writing the rest of this. I want to finish it good though. And I'm already a couple chapters ahead (writing chapter 18 as we speak) Butttttt... I need to change some things in chapter 17 so hold your horses. I'll post it ASAP. Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Laterdays. (DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE & THANK YOU!)

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny's familiar voice called out. Hermione was sitting alone at a table studying a book called "Dangerous Magical Plants." She looked up and smiled, happy to see her friend.

"Hey Ginny," She called out.

"What are doing down here? Where's Draco?" She asked.

"Oh, well, in our room still I guess," She dropped the book accidentally.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked, in that 'I already know' voice.

"Nothing, its okay," She said, hoping Ginny would just drop it.

"Sure, nothing eh? Is that what you call it?" She smirked and Hermione couldn't help but smirk back.

"Fine! Draco and I argued. It was nothing really… we're okay," Hermione sighed. _I think. _

"What about?" Ginny furrowed her brow.

"Last night," She looked at Ginny, "I didn't come back and he was worried and I told him I slept in the common room on the couch with Harry. I was being honest!" She said as she saw Ginny's mouth drop.

"You should have just lied! It wouldn't have done any harm! But telling him you slept with Harry! That's BRILLIANT HERMIONE!" Ginny received a glare from the librarian. "Oops," She blushed.

"Well, I wanted to be honest! I thought he wouldn't care. But he got furious and went on and on and I tried to explain myself but he didn't seem to care much for listening to what I had to say. But by the end of the argument we were okay. Trust me! I know when he's going to be mad for days and he wasn't in one of those moods."

"Alright. Well as long as you're going to be okay," Ginny said, eyeing her.

"I will be fine! I am fine!" Hermione said. "Now let me get back to my studies."

"Kay, see you at dinner?"

"I might even be there at lunch," Hermione said and smiled at Ginny, who began to walk away.

* * *

Draco was still up in his room, reading, like Hermione. He wasn't really concentrating on the words though. He was thinking if he should go pay Potter another visit. Maybe this time put him in line and let him know that Hermione belongs to him and no one else. But he decided that that would just push Hermione closer to Potter. He needed to do something, but he couldn't decide what. What could he do to vent his anger? To not hurt Hermione but keep him satisfied. It was as though a light bulb went off in his head; _I have to find Hermione, _he though and smirked to himself.

He got up and headed for the library, praying she would be there. He was walking fast and got some glares from people as he strode by, bumping into a few of them.

Hermione was still in the library, in the same spot, reading the same book. She looked so peaceful. Draco snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. Hermione let a little squeal of fright and turned around quickly. Seeing it was Draco she started to laugh, nervously. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off of her chair. He took her behind a bookcase, where no one could see them and kissed her.

"Draco… what… are you… doing?" She said, in between snogging him.

"What?" He asked innocently and kissed her collarbone, causing her to moan.

"Okay. No, this is not happening. Not in the library!" She tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. "Draco!" She said, in a loud whisper, not wanting to cause attention to where she was. "Stop it!" She said, still trying to push him away. But he was undoing her robes, and unbuttoning her shirt. She gave him a good shove and he snapped back to reality. "What… do you think you are doing?" She said, ticked off.

"Um," He paused and wiped his mouth, "I don't know." He sighed. "Sorry," He said softly, moving closer to Hermione.

"Apology accepted," She smirked as he bent down and kissed her with infatuation.

They were really going at it when Hermione heard, "Oi! Get off it," Both Draco and Hermione looked up to see Ron and Harry watching them from the end of the aisle. Harry was just standing there, looking dumbfounded; while Ron had his eyes covered with his arm.

"Guys! Ugh, go away!" Hermione said, disappointedly. Draco smirked.

"What's that look, Potter? Do I sense a bit of resentment towards me? A little jealousy perhaps?" Draco said, not thinking about Hermione for the moment.

"Draco!" Hermione said, looking at him shocked. Draco shot her a look and she shut up.

"No, Malfoy. I would never resent you."

"No, you probably wouldn't. Not with that huge head you carry around. But you're not denying the jealousy part. Perhaps you wished you were me for that moment eh? Yeah, I think I'm right this time." He smirked, viciously.

"Bugger off, Malfoy. And next time, Hermione, get a bloody room," Ron said, looking disgusted.

Hermione's face flushed and she ran out of the library quickly.

"Oh, Weasel, you should not have done that," Draco said, moving forward.

"Malfoy, I don't think you want to take us on. I mean there are only one of you… and two of us."

"I could easily break both of you," He said, harshly. He was extremely close to Ron, towering over him by a couple of inches. Harry stepped in, blocking Ron. Harry and Draco were evenly matched in height and built. "This isn't about you this time, Potter!"

"It is now. If you're going to try and hurt Ron—"

"He insulted Hermione! I thought her best friends would be better to her than that! But obviously not. I do not know what she sees in you two. You two aren't good enough for her."

"And you are?" Ron said

"Well at least I treat her with respect and dignity."

"Oh yes, snogging in the middle of the library, where anyone can see you two going at is, is showing Hermione respect," Ron looked smug and angry.

"She wasn't telling me to stop," Draco said, once again smirking.

"Well, you weren't giving her the chance," Harry said.

"Oh shut up Potter, like you know anything," Draco glared at him, "Now I have to go find Hermione and let her know that, even if her friends don't care about her, I do." He walked out proudly.

* * *

Hermione was in her room when Draco walked in the common room. "Hermione?" She heard him call out. She knew he was going to find her.

"In here," She responded automatically.

"Hey," He said as he opened the door, "Sorry about what happened down there… I didn't mean for anyone to spot us."

Hermione didn't know where it was coming from but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, "WHAT THE HELL DRACO? IT'S THE GOD DAMN LIBRARY? I AM NOT SOME WHORE WHO'LL JUST… JUST… DO _THAT _OUT IN THE OPEN!" She breathed in, but didn't breathe out.

Draco just stood there, a little shocked, "Well, you didn't stop me at first! It's not my problem… you were a… a willing contestant," He smirked, "Oh come on Hermione! Like I said, no one was supposed to see us. I didn't think anyone would go back there, no one usually does… But, oh no, Potter and Weasel have some sort of tracking device on you!"

"Oh shush up, Draco. You are so obviously jealous and I'm sick of it. I _obviously _do not like Harry or Ron if I am going out with you. If you would just get that threw your thick skull!"

"Shush up? I'm trying to apologize here!"

"You are jealous, aren't you? You just won't admit it," Hermione smirked. She sort of liked that fact.

"Sure," He said sarcastically, "I'm jealous of that beast, with his 'orphan' sorrow story, those ruddy glasses and that horrid scar! So very jealous, Hermione. Get off of it! I would never be jealous of him! Just because all of the wizarding world worship him does not make me jealous, alright?"

Hermione didn't respond, she stood their with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"You look hot when you lie," She said, still smiling.

"Why thank you," Draco said as he slowly moved closer to her

"Oh, you… are very welcome," She went up on her toes and kissed him.

"You… really… know… how… to get to me, don't you?"

"Sure do," She said and kissed him again as she began taking off his robes. She stood back, admiring the masterpiece in front of her. She noticed the bruises that still hadn't faded from the match yesterday when he fell off of his broom. She looked at him, frowning and went over and touched the bruises softly, she felt Draco tense. "Ouch," She said as she bent over and kissed the bruises, meanwhile undoing his pants.


	17. Hows about we graduate?

**Chapter 17: Beds are Burning**

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! Thanks sooo much! I told you I would have the next chapter up pretty fast... or did I tell you that? I don't know! Anyways, this is a big chapter... next one will be even BIGGER! Lots of stuff happening... and my brain is working swell lately (WOOT!) So yes, enjoy this chapter.. and prepare yourself for... the end. (WOOT x3!) Oh, and it would be MIGHTY FINE if you reviewed. _Merci!_**

_**

* * *

**_Hermione lay in her bed, on her side, watching the sleeping Draco beside her. It was rather early, five in the morning Hermione guessed. The sun hadn't risen yet, giving Hermione another couple of hours of sleep before she had to get up and go to her classes. Hermione closed her eyes; savouring Draco's chiselled face, and drifted off into her own little world.

* * *

Draco woke up as the sun hit his face with full force. He yawned and rolled over, becoming face to face with Hermione. Draco was surprised at her. Last night, she did some things that were very out of character. She had taken charge and Draco loved it. 

He kissed her cheek quickly before getting up, headed for a shower. He shivered slightly at the cool morning breeze that came through Hermione's open window. He closed to bathroom door and walked into his room, getting clean clothes then back into the bathroom. He was just going into the shower when he saw Hermione leaning against the wall, naked.

"Want some company?" She said, mischievously.

"Who would deny you?" He said, as Hermione came closer. "I thought you could use some more sleep. Last night took a lot out of us, eh?" Hermione just smiled and kissed Draco's naked neck. "Hey! We're not even in the shower yet." He said playfully.

The hot water woke Hermione up fast. She was soon forcefully snogging Draco, who was trying to shampoo his hair. "Just a second," He said, laughing.

"Hey," Hermione pouted, putting her hands on her hips and backing away, "Fine… I'll wait." She grabbed some soap and started washing her own body, fully knowing that Draco was watching her every move.

* * *

"We are sorry to see such a promising group of young wizards and witches but we know that they will all be successful in whatever they choose to do. I would like you all to raise your classes to this year's graduates!" Dumbledore finished, and everyone raised their glasses. Hermione stood in between Draco and Harry, with tears in her eyes. She wasn't ready to leave this place. She had so many memories here. Draco's arm made its away around her, comfortingly and Hermione's tears stopped. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"This is it, eh?" She said, another tear fell down her face. Draco wiped it away softly and she could feel a few stares from the crowd in front of them. Professor McGonagall led them through a door and told them to wait until they heard there name was called, then they were to go up and receive there "diploma."

Hermione had gotten through exams with flying colours, of course. Even in potions. There was no sense of Professor Snape ignoring the fact that Hermione, even with her smart-ass attitude, was a fantastic potion-maker. Most of the teachers were sad to see her leave as well, especially McGonagall, who had taken to Hermione quite fiercely.

Harry, Ron and Lavender were sitting down on some chairs that were in the corner of the room talking about Hermione and Draco.

"If I know anything about young relationships," Lavender started, "then I know that they are not going to last. I mean, Draco could have anyone yet he insists he loves Hermione? I seriously doubt it. It was probably some sort of self-indulgence. He just had to have someone who no one would think he could get."

"Yet, it's been, like, what? Six months and they're still going strong. It's just such a shame that they won't be seeing each other much over the summer. I mean Hermione lives in a Muggle town; like Draco wants that."

Ron and Harry were sitting there looking at each other, occasionally rolling their eyes or sighing in hopes she would stop. "Look, Lavender, we really don't care." Ron finally said, which caused Lavender to get in a huff and run away in search of Parvati.

"Well I take it you two are over." Hermione said, coming over with Draco.

"Look who it is... little miss perfect in every class." Harry said, jokingly.

"Hey! It's not my fault I know how to use my brain," She paused. "I can't believe that this day is here. At first, I couldn't wait for it to get here. But now that it is here I wish it wasn't. I'm not ready to leave this place."

"I don't think any of us are," Ron said.

"I am," Draco said softly.

Both Harry and Ron ignored him but Hermione turned around, almost as if she hadn't expected him to be there. She didn't know what to say to this, but luckily Harry started up another topic.

"So what are you guys going to do this summer?" He asked.

"Who? Draco and me?" Hermione asked.

"I guess," Harry said.

Hermione looked at Draco, who seemed pretty preoccupied with his hands. She looked back at Harry and shrugged her shoulders. "We're not sure yet."

"Actually," Draco cut in, "Hermione and I are going to be staying at my place, Potter."

Hermione's face gave away the "and how come I didn't know this?" thought in her head. Harry noticed it too but didn't bother to say anything, knowing it could cause something.

"Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. Hermione gasped, snapping back to reality. She quickly kissed Draco and walked out the door that headed into the Great Hall.

Draco was left standing there with the two people he hated most in the world. He spotted Blaise standing in a corner, leaning against the wall, looking loner-like. He gave a look to Potter and Weasley and walked away to congratulate his friend.

"So, life as we know it is over," Draco said as he made his way towards Blaise.

"Hey," Blaise said, still leaning against the wall. "Where's Hermione?"

"She just got called."

"Oh, well I'm going to be here for awhile," He smirked.

"Nice."

"So what were you doing talking to those two?" He said, gesturing to Harry and Ron.

"_I _wasn't talking to them, believe me, last thing I want to do. Oh god how I loathe Potter. No, Hermione was talking to them."

"Oh," Was all that Blaise could say because Draco's name was being called.

"Good luck, mate." He said, sounding a lot like Ron at the moment.

"Thanks," Draco took a deep breath and walked through the door. He looked into the crowd and saw the school from a whole new perspective. He really was going to miss it: the fabulous food, his friends, his room, everything practically. He would especially miss the fact that this place was freedom to him, from his father and the life he lived back in the Manor. It kept him sane for so many years and led him to Hermione. He smiled as all the teachers spoke pleasant words to him but he was in his own little world, thinking about what really was going to happen after tomorrow. Was Hermione up to living with him? She had put up with him for the whole year with no complaints… but that was sort of forced. Would she want to live with her mother for a little while? Would she want to live in a different house?

Draco was quite apprehensive about living in the Manor. He loved that house a lot but there were so many memories, so many horrible nights at that place. He didn't believe himself strong enough to put up with all the things that were associated wit the house.

Before Draco knew it his hand was being shaken by Dumbledore and he was speaking to him. He cleared his head of all thoughts and listened intently to Dumbledore's words. "Mr. Malfoy. My, my. You were a pleasure to have in this school indeed… always interesting… a bit of a troublemaker. Defiantly a good student, top grades… nice competition for Miss Granger. Now, I do hope you will come back and visit."

"Thank you Headmaster. I will, of course." He once again shook his hand and headed off the platform to sit down at the Slytherin table.

After Blaise came and sat down the feast started and finished quickly. Both Hermione and Draco could not eat fast enough. They wanted to get back to their room and talk, at least Hermione did, but Draco had other things on his mind.

Hermione waited in the entrance for Draco to come out of the Great Hall. After five minutes of waiting he finally appeared and quickly scooped Hermione up and started walking to their room. All Hermione could do was smile.

He said the password, and headed straight to his room, gently throwing Hermione down and immediately pouncing on her.

This wasn't what Hermione wanted though. She wanted to talk. She needed to talk; about such things as their future, which happened to be much more important then shagging. Then it hit her… maybe Draco wasn't ready to live with her full-time… maybe he was just getting with her one last time and then breaking her heart tomorrow. She pushed him forcefully and sat up, adjusting her top.

Draco, who was propped up by his hand, looked confused. "What?" He asked her.

"What?" Hermione said, trying to hold back her anger, "What, you ask me." Draco still sat there confused with the whole situation.

"What did I do?" Draco said, hoping for an answer this time.

"You," Hermione's heart gave a little flutter. She couldn't do this to him, and even to herself, on their last night at Hogwarts. She wanted it to be special… and causing a fight wouldn't be worth it. Although, she decided that talking to Draco was more important. "Oh never mind," She said.

"Okay…" Draco looked utterly perplexed and decided maybe he said go, "I think I'll just go then." He said, shortly.

"Oh, Draco! Please! I don't want you to go."

"Okay," He said again, "Then what do you want of me? If you don't tell me what I do wrong how can I correct myself and teach myself not to do that. You are being difficult Hermione!"

"Sorry," She said as a tear fell from her cheek. "I really don't mean to be. But it's just that well, what's going to happen to us? This is our last night at Hogwarts… forever! I wanted it to feel special but my head is mostly consumedby emotions. And I want to ask you everything that's been on my mind but I'm afraid of the answer."

"Hermione, how long have we been together?" He paused, "Yes, a _long _time now right? Well I think that means you can tell me almost _anything!_"

"I know. I shouldn't be like this at all! But it's just… awkward, I guess?" She said, almost timidly.

"Well, you are not gonna get off this easy. If you want to talk, let's talk."

Hermione couldn't help but smiling, "Alright." Taking a deep breath, she started, "Well, it's just when Harry asked what _we _were going to do this summer I didn't know and it hit me thatI just_didn't know _where we were headed! I didn't know what was going to happen to us. Then you had to say I would live with you yet we hadn't even discussed any of this and it bugged me! I thought, 'Oh he's probably just saying that to get Harry fired up.' But no, it got me thinking… 'What if he's being serious?' And I haven't been able to think of nothing else since."

"Honestly, I don't know what I want." He looked straight in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you Hermione but I don't know if living together will work for both of us. I don't know if you are ready to leave your mother—"

"I am," She said, shortly.

"You are?"

"Well, since I've been thinking about it since it was mentioned… I decided that living away from my parents wouldn't be so bad." She smiled angelically towards him.

"Well, I don't want to live alone," Draco said as he came and swept her up in a kiss.

* * *

**All I have to say: _next chapter... MAY BE THE LAST.__DUN DUN DUN_**  
**So enjoy it while it lasts -winks- Oh, and if possible... REVIEW. Please?**


	18. The end

**Chapter 18: Beds are Burning **

A/N: Bonjour! Holy shiznat BATMAN! _Could this possibly be the end of my story? THE FINAL CHAPTER! "Dun. Dun. Dun." _You do not know how cool this feels! Alright, so I will let you read it – PLEASE REVIEW. Perhaps an overall of the story? That would be splendid.

PS – Check out my new story : _What Smiles Can't Afford; Blaise/Hermione (Post Hogwarts) The first chapter is up and the second chapter will be up soon! Promise! Please, if you could, read & review! Merci beacoup (how bilingual am I? ohhh yeah.)

* * *

_

Hermione woke up early the next morning and walked silently into her room. She gathered up what was left of her things, folded them and placed them in her trunk. Sure, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was sort of happy to be leaving this place. As many good memories there were here, there were just as many bad ones. She quickly closed her trunk and locked it.

Looking around her room, everything was silent. Everything looked so different to her now that she was leaving. She just wanted to go and snuggle up her bed one more time, to use the crooked mirror, perched on the wall, again. This had been her home for a good ten months and it was hard for her to part with the fact that she would never see it again.

Hermione sighed, took one deep breath again before walking out the door. She placed her trunk in the common room, grabbed her clean clothes and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

She walked out of the bathroom in a white, flowing, knee-length skirt and an electric blue tank top. Draco smirked as he saw her. He was wearing muggle clothing too, seeing as he was going to be living in a muggle neighbourhood. He wore blue jeans and a button up dress shirt, with the first two buttons undone. _Hot, _Hermione thought.

* * *

The train ride to King's Cross was shorter than usual. Hermione and Draco sat in a compartment, all to themselves, silently. Every once in awhile they'd glance at each other and smile. 

Hermione was going to spend the first month with her mum. Draco was to stay with them for the first two weeks so Hermione and him could go 'house shopping' and then he was too give Hermione a little time, by herself, with her mother.

Hermione's stomach did a little flip flop and she moved towards Draco, resting herself on his lap, facing him. She smiled at him and started to gently kiss his neck. He moaned and ran his fingertips against her sides. She shivered and began sucking on his skin, right beneath the earlobe; he moaned uncontrollably again. He slowly lay Hermione down across the seats and reached up her skirt, tracing her thigh as he went. Her breathing got heavier as Draco cupped her sex in his hand.

Hermione once again swung herself in Draco's lap, undoing his zipper and pulled out his large shaft. She rubbed her fingers along it, gently applying pressure. She quickened her pace and soon had Draco begging her to stop.

Draco stretched up to kiss Hermione, who had stopped but was still on his lap. She had a mischievous smile on. "No you won't, Hermione," Draco said, although he liked Hermione's train of thought – not on a train full of their schoolmates.

"Fine," Hermione said, pouting. Draco swooped her up in a kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and Draco started massaging her tongue with his own.

"Uh hum," Both Draco and Hermione turned around suddenly to see a blushing Ginny standing there.

"Hi," Hermione said, sheepishly. Ginny just rolled her eyes and walked away. Leaving the couple to do what they please.

* * *

The train slowed down and Hermione and Draco grabbed their trunks and rolled them off the train as if nothing had happened. 

Harry and Ron were getting off the train with Ginny. Harry immediately started looking around for Hermione, not wanting to leave without saying goodbye. He spotted her standing with Draco, talking. He looked at Ron, who rolled his eyes and they started walking towards her. Ginny had found Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley and wandered off with them. Ron looked at Harry and then back at his family. "Harry, we've got to go!"

"What about Hermione?"

"We'll keep in contact! Come on. We'll owl her and invite her over for dinner or something soon! I promise. But if we don't leave now Mum is gonna leave without us."

"Fine," Harry said, and looked down at his feet. He started walking towards the Weasley's, taking a final look at Hermione and Draco, who were now joined by Hermione's mum who had them both in a hug.

* * *

Draco still couldn't get over the strange devices in the Granger's home. The box that showed a bunch of pictures moving was called a television, the weird looking thing Mrs Granger kept putting up to her ear was called a telephone, used to talk to other people. He didn't say much around Mrs Granger, who still looked depressed from losing her husband and now her daughter was leaving to live with someone she barely knew. 

As they sat down for dinner they spoke of what was going to happen in the future. "I think that you two should still live at home. I mean the price of everything and you're so young," Emily said with a concerned look on her face.

"Mum, we'll be fine! I want to do this. Draco wants to do this. It's not like I am being forced out of the house. I sort of just want my freedom, to move on with my life. I want to find a job and well…" She stopped herself and looked at Draco, "Well… I want to get married and start a family, eventually." She looked at Draco who was looking at her, smiling.

"Honey, please, you're so young! Your brother and your sister didn't leave the house until—"

"Mum! They go to university in other countries! They left the house at the same age as me. At least we'll get to see each other often enough! It's not like I'm leaving you here by yourself!"

Hermione got up, not feeling like eating anymore and ran to her room. Draco looked at the distraught Emily, apologized and went after her.

"Hermione," Draco asked softly to her closed door.

"What?" Hermione said, harshly.

"Are you alright?" She opened the door.

"Yes, I suppose I am fine. It's just I know her too well. I don't think she approves of you, sorry. But I think that is why she is being so… so … stupid about this all!" She gave Draco an apologetic look, "Well, too bad for her! I don't care what she thinks! I love you, Draco. I love you so much!" She went up on her the tip of her toes and kissed Draco softly.

Hermione sat on her bed while Draco played with her CD player. "Press the big button with the triangle on it," She said, helping him along. He pressed it and jumped back when a song started to play.

_I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her_

"Who's that singing?" Draco said. It had sounded familiar to him.

"Oh, I don't know if _you _would know them: The Beatles. They are a _very _famous muggle group," Hermione said smiling.

"They sound sort of familiar."

"Shh, listen to the words. This is one of my favourite songs," Hermione lay down on her and Draco came and lay down with her.

_She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her _

A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

_  
_Hermione started to cry and Draco knew she was trying to hold it back. She rolled onto him and Draco gently stroked her back as they listened to the music.

_  
Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

* * *

_

Emily Granger sat on the bottom step of her curved stairway with her head in her hands. She had heard what Hermione had just said, and she knew that she was right. Hermione was almost of age… Emily had really no control over her anymore. If she wanted to move out, well, she would move out. As much as Emily didn't want her daughter to leave, she wanted her to be happy and if that meant moving out to live with a boy she loved, then that was that. It was going to happen.

* * *

"I'm all packed, Mum," Hermione said, looking at her mother. Emily looked at Hermione. 

"Do you have to go?" She asked.

"Mum…" Hermione said, but stopped as she saw the tears in her mother's eyes fall down her cheek. "Oh, Mum!" Hermione couldn't help it. Once her mother started crying, Hermione wasn't far behind with the waterworks. She went over and hugged her mother, tightly. Draco brought down a few more boxes.

Her mother pulled away first, trying to remain strong. "Well, I'll drive you down to the train station and it's probably only a twenty minute ride to your place so you have to visit!"

* * *

Hermione watched out the window as the train sped up. She looked over to the sleeping Draco and sighed. They were finally leaving. 

Draco had found the perfect flat, close to her mothers, and close to the ministry, too. They had gone to see it last weekend. It was a one-bedroom, two bathroom, second floor flat. It was fairly large and recently built. The living room was huge and the kitchen had new stainless steel appliances. The kitchen was attached to the dining room which attached to a small office. It was in a muggle neighbourhood but both Draco and Hermione thought that was for the best. The bedroom was massive and Draco ordered a beautiful king-sized bed to be put in the middle of the room.

Hermione laughed as she stood in the middle of her new place. Draco had had the furniture moved in and everything looked perfect. She hugged Draco and sat down on one of their black leather chairs.

"Oh my, I love it. I can't even think straight," Hermione said, her smile never fading. Couldn't stop herself, the tears just flowed. Draco came over and comforted her. "Draco," She whispered, "it's perfect!" Draco let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I know, love. Just like you," He kissed her head.

* * *

"Give me ten more minutes, Draco! Jeez, you wanted me to look good tonight! You must give me time!" Hermione said, rushed as she did her hair. 

Draco stood in the doorway of their fairly large bathroom, watching Hermione straighten it. "It looks fine. We have reservations!"

"I'm surprised you learned how to use a telephone!"

"I'm a quick learner. Plus, it isn't as hard as it looks."

"Alright, I'll hurry," She said as she applied a little mascara and pulled out her clear lip gloss. "Look, done!"

"Bravo! C'mon then!" Draco grabbed her hand and apparated into a small alley way right beside the restaurant they were going to.

Hermione wore a crimson coloured strapless dress that suited her. She accessorized the dress with a pair of strappy, black sandals and a black clutch. Draco wore a formal tux. _Oh my, this must be quite fancy! _Hermione thought as they walked in.

Draco held the door open, "After you," He said to Hermione. She walked in and smiled, it was beautiful inside. A young man took them to their table, which was dimly lit, except for a few candles.

"Draco, this is beautiful," Hermione smiled softly.

"Just like you," Draco responded, kissing her.

They sat down and ordered their main courses right away. Hermione had garlic shrimp and a Caesar salad, while Draco had steak and a baked potato. His hand was shaking a bit and Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. He smiled and breathed in heavily, trying to relax. His nerves were getting the best of him.

In between the main course and dessert they had a couple glasses of chardonnay, which helped relax Draco's nerves. He smiled at Hermione as their dessert arrived. "A little chocolat mousse, pour vous, Madame?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione responded. She took a spoon and had a small bite. "Mmm, delicious."

Draco's mind was going in slow motion – he watched as Hermione took another spoonful and slowly pushed it in his direction; before he knew what he was doing he felt the spoon in his mouth and a burst of chocolate flavour, "Mm, that's good!" He said and smiled, taking the spoon from Hermione.

"Hey! I want some more," Hermione giggled.

The more Draco thought about _it _the more nervous he got. He took deep breaths too calm himself. The bill came and Hermione insisted on paying. Draco gave her a serious look and shook his finger at her, "Nuh uh," He said, smirking as he pulled a bunch of muggle bills out of his pocket. With a little help from Hermione he figured out what was what and put down the right amount.

"That was a beautiful evening, Draco. Thank you," Hermione kissed him as they stood outside the restaurant. Hermione looked up; the sky was dark, filled with stars and the moon shown fully and brightly. She smiled, _Perfect, _was all she could describe it with.

"Shall we walk?" Draco asked.

"We must," Hermione said, taking his arm. Draco led the way… knowing exactly where he wanted to go.

They walked for a few minutes until they reached a small bridge, where Draco stopped. Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Look at the view," He said, looking out on the river below and the beautiful city line.

"It's mesmerizing," Hermione said, her eyes still on Draco. She could feel her heart pump faster and faster. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"Hermione, you are beautiful," He leaned it and kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered as he backed away.

"I love you too," Hermione said, softly.

Draco took a deep breath and slowly knelt down on one knee, "Hermione, you are the one person who has truly shown me what love is and how to love," Draco smiled at the tears that shown in Hermione's eyes, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No, I _need _to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione was doing all she could to hold back a squeal. "Draco, of course I will! Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Draco got up again and hugged Hermione, picking her up and twirling her. "I love you, Draco. I love you so much." Hermione was undeniably happy.

"I love you too Hermione. I really do."

* * *

_Oh my goodness - I could cry! I really could. Epilogue will be added, I suppose. And a sequel perhaps? Let me know whatcha think! _

Here it is:

**THE END **

ps- review!


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: To all my reviewers – I thank you. For all the critics – thank you. For all the support throughout the story and the great things many of you had to say, thank you. Look, in the future, for a possible sequel – I will keep my page updated with details if you want to find out more about that. So, for now, I give you the epilogue of Beds are Burning.**

**Thanks.

* * *

**

_January 13th_

Hermione groaned as the pain got worse. "Draco, hurry," Hermione moaned, "Hurry!" She yelled as one agonizing contraction ran through her.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Draco panicked. He was driving their car – something he rarely did. He tried to go over what Hermione had taught him in his head as his pregnant wife screamed in the back.

"NOT FAST ENOUGH," Hermione screamed and watched as Draco slowly sped up, "FASTER, DAMNIT! I AM NOT HAVING THIS BABY IN THE BACK OF OUR CAR!"

_This isn't helping matters, Hermione, my darling, _Draco bit his lip. _Remember Draco that, at the end of this there will be a beautiful new member of the Malfoy family. Remember that! _He sped up more and more, building a little more confidence as Hermione had stopped yelling and now was doing the breathing exercises that they had learned in class.

"In…" Hermione said, breathing in, to calm herself, "And out…" _Phew! _Draco smiled and looked in the rear view mirror to see Hermione glaring back at him. Draco gulped.

"Hi sweetie, are you alright back there?"

"Do I look alright?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"You look beautiful, as always," Draco said, sweet talking her.

"JUST DRIVE!" Hermione said as she started to do the breathing exercises again through little yelps of pain.

Hermione was ready to blow with fury as they finally reached the hospital. To make matters worse than Draco's slow, pitiful driving skills, traffic was track backed towards the hospital – a huge accident on the bridge ahead has just occurred; you must find another route, was what they were told by a police office. It had taken them another half an hour to reach the hospital.

"About God damn time!" She yelled at Draco from the back.

"Sorry, dear!" Draco said as he got out, "I'll be back with a wheelchair and a nurse," _And perhaps a sedative to calm the raving lunatic in the back of my car, please!_ Draco had finally come accustomed to the muggle world and handled himself nicely with most situations.

Accept driving.

And pregnant wives.

"Hello there. I'm sorry to interrupt your most important phone call but my wife, my lovely, beautiful, _pregnant _wife is having our baby – in the back of my car, I suppose you could say. A little help?" Draco wanted to pelt out to the little, dweeby nurse behind the desk, who had, not once – but twice, told him to "Find assistance elsewhere, sir."

Excuse me?

Wife is having baby!

Draco wanted to scream but was unable as he saw his very pregnant wife waddling to the hospital doors. _Shit! _He ran out and helped her walk.

"What are you doing?" Draco said, panicked.

"Well… what do you think? I'm not going to have our baby in the backseat of a bloody car! I want service and I want it now. I can't put this on hold Draco!" _Tell the nurse over there that. _He thought as the nurse hung up the phone and looked up to see Hermione. She gave Draco an apologetic look and rushed over.

"Here, miss," She said, giving Hermione a wheelchair. "This way," She motioned for Draco to push Hermione as she led the way. Hermione once again was breathing herself to death.

"And out…" _Phew!_ Draco rolled his eyes and smiled as he pushed a little faster to keep up with the speeding nurse!

"I'll take it from here, sir," The nurse came and literally pushed Draco out of the way and led Hermione into a room. Draco followed but someone reached out and grabbed him, it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr Malfoy! Hello," He said, "Congratulations!"

"Oh, thank you, sir." Draco felt a little uneasy that Dumbledore had shown up in a muggle hospital wearing deep purple robes and his pointy hat. "Sir?" Draco whispered, "Aren't you a little over-dressed?" He said, hoping no one would hear what he was saying.

"Mr Malfoy, I find that muggles believe what I wear to be amusing. And that, I must say, amuses me. No worries, Draco, everyone thinks I'm some barmy old man." His crooked nose twitched as he smiled at Draco. "I am sorry to say I have to cut this short! And once again, Draco, congratulations. Keep Hermione and baby well." He walked down the empty hall and vanished with a pop.

He walked through the door that Hermione had disappeared through he noticed that it led to a small hallway with a number of doors on each side. _Shit, _he thought. He walked quickly down the hall and noticed two doors said 'Delivery Room' on them. He walked into the first one and spotted a woman with doctors around her. He ran to the bed and looked at Hermione whose face was distorted with pain.

"Here it comes," the doctor said. "One more push!"

Draco went to watch the baby come out. "MARC! Marc get back here right now!" The woman on the bed was saying.

"Hermione?"

"I am not Hermione," the woman said, clenching her teeth and pushing one last time. "GET OUT!"

Shit! Draco turned and ran out of the room. He was panicking – what if Hermione already had their baby!

He headed for the second "Delivery room" and opened the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

_That sounds more like it! _Draco ran up to Hermione and kissed her, "Sorry sweetie! Dumbledore stopped by and held it me up!"

Hermione gave him that 'why thank you for leaving me' look and went back to talking to the nurse, "How much longer do I have to put up with these pains?" She asked.

"Until the baby is born I'm afraid."

"And when will that be?" Didn't Hermione read all these books on pregnancy and birth?

"When you are fully dilated," the nurse responded and proceeded to prop Hermione's legs up and go under her gown. "You are at seven centimetres as we speak. Give it time Mrs Malfoy," the nurse left Hermione's legs up and walked away.

"Draco!" Hermione demanded, "could you get me a glass of water please?"

"Yes of course dear."

"I love you Draco," Hermione said and leaned up to kiss him.

19 hours later…  
January 14th

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hermione screamed and squeezed Draco's hand as hard as she could. _So this is child birth: beautiful thing isn't it? All my fault? Grand! _

"Hermione, you can do this, just push," The doctor coaxed Hermione. "Just a little more, come on. One more push, that's it, one more!"

Draco couldn't even feel when Hermione let go of his hand it was that numb. He didn't realize he was crying so hard from the pain because he just … didn't care. There in the doctor's arms was his new baby…

"It's a girl," The doctor said, smiling. Draco watched as the doctor handed his new daughter to a nurse who took her away.

"Where is she going?" Draco said, alarmed.

"Just to go get cleaned up for you two. No worries! Congratulations Mrs and Mr Malfoy." The doctor walked away. Draco looked down at his wife; you could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you," Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. She was thinking of all the names she had wanted to name a baby girl. _Lindsay, Victoria, Sofia, Andrea, Emily… nice, good old names. _But none of them made her go 'WOW, that's it!'

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco who waited patiently as the nurses fussed over their new-borne, making sure she was beautiful.

As if they cared.

All the wanted was to hold their new baby in their arms, to bask the child in love.

"Draco," Hermione motioned towards the nurse who was ready to give away the new baby to the happy parents. Draco took the little girl in his arms and felt tears spring up in his eyes; with the baby in his arms he could not brush them away.

"Beautiful," Draco said, looking at Hermione, who was anxiously waiting her turn. "Here," Giving the baby to Hermione.

Hermione looked down dotingly to her new daughter. "Do we have a name yet?" The nurse asked them.

"No, not quite," Hermione said, looking at Draco. The nurse left and Draco sat down beside Hermione. "So, any ideas?" She asked.

"One, but I don't know if you'll like it," Draco said, almost too shy for his usual self.

"Maybe I will…" Hermione said, looking down at her baby, who was being as silent as a mouse.

"Well, _Lily_. I just … like it," Draco smiled as Hermione face seemed to light up.

"Draco… I love it," Hermione looked down, "Lily Grace Malfoy," She looked up hopefully at Draco. Grace was her grandmother's name and fit in with the name quite well.

"Perfect," Draco kissed Hermione and then Lily.

* * *

"Okay you can open your eyes," Draco said as he led Hermione. In Hermione's arms was there 1 month old baby, Lily. 

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped! She was standing in front of a three-story, Victorian styled mansion! The land was so vast you could barely see the neighbouring houses but instead a load of green and a small matching barn in the distance.

"Hermione?" Draco looked at her, apprehensively. "Do you like it?"

Hermione spun around, grinning, "I LOVE IT!" She hugged Draco so hard that Lily started crying! Draco took her from Hermione and comforted her. Lily had turned into a Daddy's girl.

"You want to go look inside?"

"YES!"

They ventured through the house, picked out Lily's room and even went to look in the barn. "Lily could get a pony!" Hermione exclaimed, excited.

"I suppose so!" Draco looked at Lily, who was sleeping in his arms. It was hard to imagine her old enough to ride a horse.

They walked back to their car and watched as the gate closed behind them. Draco had already placed a sign on it to show the neighbourhood who lived there, "The Malfoy Family," it read. Hermione looked at Draco and Lily and smiled. Her life was good, great even.

She walked over to her husband and her new baby and stood with them… looking ahead to her new future home which would hold so many new memories. She felt Draco's arm wrap around her shoulder and smiled, "I love you," she whispered.

* * *

**The end... officially.  
Sequel? Yes? No?  
Revieww, please and thank you.**


End file.
